


A Sweet Disintegration and Other Stories

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2015 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Scratching, Shibari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Femslash Steven Universe stories.  Various pairings. Mix of SFW and NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NSFW Jaspis and Jaspidot, Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned the hardness of Jasper stones vs. Lapis Lazuli so I wrote a fic playing with that. Then I wrote a Jaspidot version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW Jaspis and Jaspidot.

Jasper raked her nails down Lapis’s back and blue glittering dust fell to the floor around Jasper’s boots. 

Lapis gasped for breath, wriggling in the restraints, her body shaking. There were deep impressions in her backside where Jasper had scratched her, illuminating the dark room.

“Do it again,” she said, and Jasper was more than happy to oblige her queen.

X

 

Jasper dug into Peridot’s body and clawed at her like a wild animal. 

Nothing.

She scraped her skin over and over, but the flesh was unmarred and shining, not even a swell or angry streak.

“Something the matter?” Peridot snickered.

“No,” Jasper lied, and moved on, forcing her legs apart.


	2. SFW, Jaspidot, Teacher/Student AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaspidot ; Someone asked for teacher/student au with Peridot as the teacher.

Peridot drummed her fingers and debated over what she should do. There was a pile of graded papers, and the one set in front of her was the very last. She had come across it earlier in the evening but placed it in the very back of the pile, unsure what to do yet, hoping she would find an answer when she was confronted by it again.

The worksheet was blank, save for Jasper’s name hastily scrawled on the top right corner. 

Peridot’s thumb clicked the pen, fully prepared to leave red check marks for every unanswered question, and to draw a zero at the very top. She wanted to do it. 

Jasper never turned in her homework, she preferred to sit in the back because she thought Peridot couldn’t see her. Forgetting that she was six feet tall and ninety five percent muscle mass and crass jokes. She fell asleep in class, and harassed Peridot and her students. She was a troublemaker and Peridot had been looking forward to failing the problem student.

Except, Jasper was the volleyball team’s trump card. The other teachers let her sleep in class and laughed off the disrespectful comments she made. They didn’t bother giving her worksheets and homework assignments anymore. Lapis was the only one, other than Peridot that openly despised the star volleyball player. When Peridot asked Lapis for advice, the History teacher had shrugged and said: “just do what I do: send her to the Nurse’s Office”

But Peridot didn’t want to send Jasper to the Nurse’s Office. That’s exactly what the jock wanted, to be out of class, free from Peridot’s sour face and monotonous lectures. 

Peridot wasn’t sure if she would hate Jasper less if she studied and turned in her homework. Jasper called her “helmet head”, transporting Peridot ten years back, making her knees knock, and her fists ball up. 

Jasper made her fluster, dismantling the ‘cool and collected’ persona Peridot had created after graduating high school, a self defense mechanism. Peridot had vowed no one would ever push her around again, that she would be in control.

Jasper could do this, Peridot found, also without her crude comments about the teacher’s coke bottle glasses. Jasper could break Peridot apart with a single, ferocious glance, her sharp, cat like eyes penetrating through Peridot’s facade. She did this without trying, without looking at her teacher. When she fell blissfully asleep in her class, when Peridot passed the track field, unintentionally during practice. Jasper running laps, running past Peridot, the muscles in her legs bulging, and her entire body glistening with sweat.

Peridot couldn’t stop thinking about Jasper, and Jasper wouldn’t do her homework. Peridot clicked her pen again and decorated the page in red marks, venting her frustration.


	3. SFW, Jaspis, Meet at a Wedding AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasper ; prompt was: two miserable people meet at a wedding AU

“Is this seat taken?” Jasper had asked in the church. The young woman raised her eyes, nodded once, and scooted over.

They both should have paid attention to their friends exchanging vows at the altar, but they were bored, and didn’t really want to be here. Lapis didn’t believe in marriage, and the new unity only bore into Jasper, painfully reminding her how single she was.

Jasper kept sneaking glances at the woman beside her, wearing a simple blue dress and white pumps, an aquamarine sheer scarf in her lap. One leg was crossed over the other, her heel halfway off as she impatiently tapped her foot mid-air.

Lapis caught her staring several times and sneaked a few glances herself. She liked the power she seemed to have over this stranger, this woman twice as tall as her and three times as muscular. She liked watching Jasper’s prideful smile flicker under Lapis’s crueler smile.

They sat together during the reception, drinking more than they should. Lapis kicked off her heels, lost them later. Jasper carried Lapis and half an hour later they managed to find Lapis's hotel room.

Their bodies tangled. Some bits Jasper didn’t remember, but Lapis retained the entire event, despite being the more inebriated of the two. Lapis remembered feeling a little less lonely, and how they had to stop in the middle because Jasper became an angry frustrated drunk, complaining that she was perpetually single, seeming to forget that Lapis was in her arms.

Although her head was pounding and she just wanted to sleep more, Lapis pulled herself out of bed, dressed, and packed her things. Jasper was still passed out, arms searching for her. Lapis’s mouth pulled into a tight frown. She still felt empty. 

Jasper woke to an empty bed, a blinding hangover, and faint memories of a slender body pressed against her backside. A false hope that it could be something more.

Alone, again.


	4. SFW, Jaspis, Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapser; Prompt was "whipped".

“Hey, what’s that?” Peridot asked.

“What?” 

“That.” Peridot pointed.

“What are you talking about?” Jasper groused, annoyed.

“On your back.” Peridot said, tapping one of the sharp red lines on Jasper’s back. The white tank top Jasper was wearing was ragged and worn, revealing more of her backside than she realized, until the moment Peridot poked the mark.

Jasper bristled, steeling herself against the pain shooting down her nerves. “Nothing.”

“Something.” Peridot said knowingly. catching onto how quickly Jasper bit out the word. The red flush on her cheeks only furthered her interest and she continued to prod at the lines on Jasper’s back, enjoying the way Jasper both flinched and sank into the touch. 

“Stop it.”

“Not until you tell me what it is.”

“I said it’s nothing!” She shouted, turning redder.

Peridot stopped, backing away when Jasper whirled around, red, flushed with anger and embarrassment. “It’s just from last night- I tripped and fell on the cat.” She grumbled an excuse.

Peridot stared, and a slow smile pulled the corners of her mouth, all the pieces falling into place. She licked her lips, sure that she shouldn’t say this, but the temptation to tease Jasper was too much, overpowering her sense of self preservation. “Gee, Jasper. I always said Lapis had you whipped but I didn’t mean it literally.”


	5. SFW, Jaspis, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasper ; Warning for blood and gore~

The bloodstains in her wild hair really did suit her, Lapis thought. It brought Jasper’s true nature to the surface. Her yellow eyes glowing like coals, and that feral smile that made Lapis’s stomach flip. 

Jasper’s muscles bulged as she twisted the necks of their enemies. She liked to press her hands on both sides of their head, and crack open skulls like watermelons, purple and pink pulpous brains running down strong bronze forearms. 

Jasper did this with relish, for her own enjoyment, and because Lapis would watch, dissonant and quiet. She thought Lapis was impressed, unaware of her disgust..


	6. SFW, Jaspis, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasper fluff

Lapis threw her head back, tears in the corners of her eyes, laughing. “I’m-- haha-- I’m gonna. . . gggh!”

Jasper held her by the ankle as she tickled the bottoms of the other gem’s feet. Lapis had tried everything to wrench herself out of Jasper’s Herculanean grasp. She squirmed, she slapped at the hand tickling her, and attempted a drop kick (which impressed Jasper). She had even reached the point of sinking her teeth into Jasper’s arm, and became angrier that it had no effect.

“Feels like a mosquito bit me.” Jasper smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "the things you said when you were crying"
> 
> but anons cannot make me write emo stuff so easily. ;)


	7. SFW, Jaspis, Water Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasper ; An AU where Lapis is a water witch on the run.

The first time they kissed, Lapis breathed life into her.

Lapis made her out of mud and sand for structure, blood for loyalty, and jasper stones for protection.

"Jasper." She was given a form, and then a name. After that, a task. Jasper guarded the entrance to the cave, which was partially underwater. The water covered her broad shoulders. She rarely saw the sun. The cave smelled musty. It was dark and dank save for the soft glow of the candles afloat in tiny boats. 

The candles lit when Lapis approached and extinguished at her passing footsteps. 

Little words were exchanged in their time together as mistress and stone golem. The only words that left Lapis's mouth were orders and spells, and Jasper's mouth was full of dirt; she could only grunt reply.

Her mistress spent most of her time holed up in the cave, not by choice. Lapis paced, her patience slowly boiling away. She was a restless sleeper and tossed and turned in the night. She cried and shouted in her sleep, the sea bed tumultuous like her nightmares.The few times Lapis left, she was gone for months.

Guarding the lip of the cave entrance, Jasper often wondered where Lapis went and what she was doing. She recognized that the cave was quieter without her mistress, though Lapis hardly spoke. She missed the sound of her footsteps, the swish of water around her ankles. The sound of her breath always reminded Jasper of her birth, waking up with large blue eyes peering into her own.

Nearly a year had passed, and Jasper had not moved. The wicks of the candles were wet, unlit for too long. 

She couldn’t comprehend worry because she had never known danger. She was a guard, a soldier who had never seen action. When the moment came, she would know what to do, but for now she was stagnant and stoic. Waiting. The only way she knew how: patiently.

Jasper didn’t expect Lapis to fall from the sky, a spray of sea foam and blood splashing upwards in the air. The orange golem moved for the first time in months, bending over to pick up her mistress. Lapis gasped, gurgling water, bubbles of blood popping from her lips. 

The sandpaper skin and firm arms wrapped around her. The familiarity extinguished Lapis’s panic instantly. Lapis settled in Jasper’s arms, though quivering, the water lapping at the mouth of the cave in shudders. Lapis saw the surprise on Jasper’s face and cupped her cheek, hand shaking. 

“Take me inside.”

She didn’t need to give the order; that was Jasper’s intent. It was what she was built for. A garbled noise rose in her throat, concern that Lapis could feel more than hear, her head swaying. 

Jasper noted that her chest was wet where Lapis lay against her. She couldn’t mistake it for the water surrounding them. It was sticky, thick, and smelled like copper. The blood sank into Jasper’s body like a sponge, responding to the magic that bound her. Loyalty, it encouraged her, to move faster, work harder.

The candles weakly sprang to life as she walked. Lapis blinked at the lights and shifted, worried. She willed the candles not to light. Not tonight. 

“Here. Set me down.” 

Jasper bent her knee and laid her down on the rock, on her side as she had been positioned in her arms. Lapis rolled over, blank eyes staring at the sharp stalactites above. She quickly, too quickly, rolled back on her side, and winced. The stalactites reminded her of spears. Her side ached. 

She started to crawl. Jasper stopped her, softly glowering concern. She wore a look that said, “whatever you need, I’ll get.”

“The saucer. . . “ Lapis whispered weakly. Her lips pursed and she pointed at two bottles also.

Jasper turned away for a moment to retrieve the items. When she returned, Lapis was passed out, cradling her abdomen.

Jasper sat down and set the items by Lapis, hoping she would wake and use them. Jasper wasn’t made for this. She didn’t know what to do, but as the silence pressed on them she became uncomfortable and afraid. 

She didn’t know what she was doing, but she picked up the two bottles and poured both their contents into the tin saucer. One smelled like nickel and lavender. The second bottle had no odor, and turned to powder as soon as it was exposed to the open air. They combined together and formed a paste, and still Jasper didn’t have a clue what she was supposed to do. She was a guard, a soldier, not a healer. However, inaction made her uneasy, and she wasn’t sure if it was her design, or some other inner desire that made her move. That made her try. 

She dipped a finger into the mixture and sloppily pressed it to Lapis’s lips. Her finger slipped inside and pressed against her tongue. Nothing happened.

She stared at her finger covered in the lavender paste, then Lapis’s hands, cradling her side, seeping blood. Jasper gently pried Lapis’s hands away. Lapis’s eyes opened at that, but she was looking at nothing. She nodded, or thought she did, and felt Jasper’s hands, sticky with paste, press firmly on the wound. The bleeding stopped. 

Lapis’s feet twitched. She grit her teeth, the pain leaving her. Her eyes wandered, seeing nothing but blinding light. She exhaled, her chest didn’t rise again.

The second time they kissed, Jasper breathed life into her. She wasn’t a healer. She was a golem, a guardian. Some part of her was also Lapis, and when Lapis’s last breath hung in the air, Jasper was suddenly aware of that same breath lingering inside her chest. 

Lapis’s kiss had been gentle then, a soft breeze passing between her lips. Jasper’s kiss was like a violent gust of wind that shook the tiny body in her arms. Jasper felt warmth pull from her body and transfer to Lapis’s cooling one. 

X

Lapis woke up in a puddle of mud and sand surrounded by glittering jasper shards. 

She recovered slowly. The silence ached around her. 

She ate and drank in silence. She regained her strength in silence. She slept , holding one of many of the jasper shards in her hands. The rest were gathered in a leather purse, and she hoped she had them all, to recreate the consciousness sleeping within.

The third time they kissed, it was passionate. Lapis held Jasper’s face between her hands and parted her stone lips, kissing her deeply. She hummed sweetly into her throat, and gave her a voice. By giving Jasper a voice, she offered her agency and willpower, though those both frightened Lapis. 

Trust, even when proven was difficult to give, but she was finally willing to take that chance.


	8. SFW, Jaspis, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasper ; College AU. Prompt was: "I found you naked in my bed."

Lapis wasn’t pleased when she found Jasper passed out in her bed. She dropped her stack of books next to Jasper’s head, waking her.

“Ugh. You stink.” Lapis squinted. Her roommate smelled hot and sweaty, and her long mane of hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail, fresh from a workout. She was also naked, and Lapis decided not to ask. She had seen enough.

Jasper thought it was excessive that Lapis burned the bed sheets. Peridot said that wasn’t enough-- she should have tossed the entire bed out the window.

Despite changing the sheets and an entire bottle of Febreeze, Jasper’s scent clung to the bed. Despite her initial complaints, Lapis didn’t mind that so much anymore, pressing her face into her pillow, breathing deeply.


	9. NSFW, Lapidot, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapidot; Prompt was: Massage playing with the idea of amputee Peridot. NSFW

Lapis sat in her lap.

Where Peridot’s legs ended, Lapis’s continued. She stretched her legs out, wiggled her toes. Peridot leaned forward, closer, cheek pressed against the back of Lapis’s neck. She watched Lapis’s hands, arms intact, run up and down her own legs. She massaged her arms, popped the joints in her fingers.

Occasionally Peridot would whisper a suggestion, eyes narrowed in interest.

Eventually, her lips brushed the shell of Lapis’s ear. The suggestions became demands. 

“Pull your panties aside-- touch yourself.”

“I want to taste you. Put your fingers in my mouth.”

“No. You can’t come yet,” she chided. “I’ll bite you if you don’t listen," she warned, and clicked her teeth for emphasis.


	10. SFW, Jaspis, Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the best Lapis/Jasper fic I've written after "Just Say Yes". (In my opinion.)

Lapis wasn’t happy here, which Jasper found strange. Lapis was stronger on Earth, where over seventy percent of the planet was covered in water. It was in the ocean and rivers, in the air as water vapor. Held stagnant in icecaps and glaciers, and thriving within life forms.

What Jasper didn't understand was that strength didn't mean happiness. Strength was a burden, and those who carried it were expected to do too much, and feared even more. Lapis didn't want to be strong. She never asked for power. 

This confused Jasper. She found beauty in those who were strong, their sharp lean muscles, their battle cries and tenacity. Lapis’s strength was different than the other warriors Jasper had met and pined over. Her power was carried deceptively within a petite body. 

Jasper wasn’t mad that Lapis had overpowered her-- she was impressed. Was she mad? Yes-- because Lapis hid that side of her. She could forgive her easily, yielding to her gentle hands and the storm in in her eyes.

The fusion and chains quickly became unnecessary. Jasper followed her around on the sea floor like a guard dog. The water pressure hurt and it was difficult for her to walk, her heavy footsteps sinking into the sand, but she made no complaint, lest she look weak in front of the other gem. Their trek seemed aimless until Lapis said she was looking for the Lunar Sea Spire.

They eventually found it at as a pile of rubble.

“It shouldn’t be underwater,” Lapis commented. She spread her arms outwards, parting the sea surrounding the ruins, the rush of water sounding in their ears. Fish and sharks flopped awkwardly on the ocean floor, gasping.

Lapis tasked Jasper with cleaning up the rubble and snuffing out the infestation of crystal shrimp. Jasper hated cleanup, but she liked smashing things. She missed fighting.

Lapis would watch Jasper’s biceps bulge and flex as she enacted the tasks, the soft sheen of sweat gracing her backside. She did her best to look as apathetic to such scenes, but sometimes she couldn’t help but smile, and once, Jasper caught her biting her bottom lip.

“Like what you see?” 

“No slacking,” Lapis retorted, standing up to leave.

They repaired the abandoned temple together, combining their strengths. They never could find the Moon Goddess statuette, but Lapis said that it was okay. She could maintain the temple by herself.  
Jasper suggested that maybe the Crystal Gems had it and the mention irritated her. She could forgive Jasper because she was only doing her job, but the Crystal Gems were traitors to their Home, their actions not independent of their desires.

They couldn’t go back home. They were separated from Peridot and now maybe they were traitors too. Lapis said Home wasn’t the same, and Jasper knew that Lapis had resurrected the Lunar Sea Spire just to surround herself with nostalgia and things that made her feel safe. She was unable to move onto the present.

Jasper wanted to move on, bored of basking in the temple. Her body itched for combat, more so when they embraced and Lapis parted her lips with her tongue. A desire to protect her made her blood dance. She wanted to win wars for her, but Lapis was content to stay in the tower, a prisoner of the past.


	11. NSFW, Lapidot, Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapidot; Human AU with consensual objectification, Master/Slave, strap on, and dirty talk.

Everything had a purpose. The door closed, the lock snapped into place, the coffee maker brewed a fresh cup for Peridot, and the computers filling up the living room had many different purposes. It was a network, working harmoniously. 

The air conditioning was always on to combat the heat the computers gave off. Peridot liked the cool air, hated it when the room is stuffy. Peridot knew that her slave didn't like the chill air, but Lapis didn't say anything. Peridot saw the consternation on her face, that heated glare in-between longing glances at the thermostat.

She never wore clothes, per Peridot's orders. Her skin was soft, golden under the low lights. Her breasts were small and firm, nipples hard, sensitive to the cold. She approached Peridot steadily, and like a cat, crawled into her lap.

"Cold?" Peridot snickered, running her hand idly down Lapis's back.

Lapis buried her face in the space where shoulder met neck, wrapping her body around her master. She shuddered contently but said nothing.

"I asked you a question."

Her lips were cold but her breath was warm as she answered. "Yes, Master. I'm cold."

"I can warm you up." It wasn't an offer, though Peridot phrased it such. Everything had a purpose, even the woman in her lap. Peridot reached for Lapis and she noticed with pride that her slave spread her legs. Anything to make things easier, to please her master.

Lapis gripped Peridot's shoulders. A rush warmed her body, thawed her bones. A moan left her lips, and she mouthed curses, but didn't say them. Didn't dare say them. She didn't say anything, and wouldn't, not unless Peridot asked.

She heard Peridot unzip her pants. Lapis gasped, the silicone cock pressing against her vulva lips. It was warm from Peridot's body heat and she didn't hesitate to take it all in and sink into Peridot's lap.

From there she was insatiable. She hungrily kissed Peridot, stealing heat, biting, sucking, chewing lips, neck. Any bit of flesh she could grind between her teeth. Peridot's hands rested on her hips, feet planted firmly on the ground. She groaned into Lapis's open mouth. Lapis knew her master, how to make her come. She was a brat most times, but she knew her place. She liked to test it, to feel the heat of Peridot's glare, the heat of her hand striking her ass. 

She slowed down, moving in circles. She leaned into Peridot, and Peridot could feel her slave's nipples against the cotton of Peridot's shirt. 

Peridot's fingers gripped her hips, nails pressed into skin like pinpricks. Like kitten claws. Lapis laughed, stopped completely, and waited.

Peridot's upper lip rose in disgust. "I trained you better than this," she said, and hated the penitent look Lapis gave her. 

In one swift motion she gripped a handful of Lapis's hair, carefully holding her with the other arm as she stood up, leading her to the bedroom. Lapis cried out, face red, but her heart danced because she thought she knew what would happen next. It had happened all the other times: swats that turned her flesh molten and red, teethmarks on her shoulder blade. She shivered, but she wasn't cold anymore, body flushed and ready for anything. She thought.

Peridot bent her over the bed but didn't slap her ass or draw her nails over her backside. She bent her over and fucks her raw and hard, hands planted on the small of her back, holding her there.

Peridot liked this view. She could see the teardrop-shaped brand on Lapis's backside. She stopped for a moment to lean forward and kiss it. Lapis sighed underneath her, and she didn't have to see her slave's face to know she was smiling.

"You're mine," Peridot reminded, her and she felt Lapis bristle under her. "Everything in this house has a place and a purpose. Tell me again what yours is."

"To help my master come."

"And what did you do?"

"I tried to manipulate my master. To strike me how I like it."

Peridot ran her hands meditatively through Lapis's hair. "Correct. Are you going to be good for me? Or do I have to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand? You know that when I have to do all the work it's hard on your pretty little cunt. You know I don't like it when my things break."

Lapis nodded, and Peridot released her. 

"Good," Peridot said evenly, switching places. Lapis perched in Peridot's lap, hands splayed across her master's chest. She moved hard and fast, sweat running down her thighs and backside. Peridot's hands weakly gripped her sides. She sucked in a breath and came, staggering under Lapis.

Lapis slowly moved from her perch and lay beside Peridot, dotting a kiss on the tip of her nose. Drowsily, Peridot reached for the covers and pulled them over them, sharing heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub Lapis is basically one of those cats who knocks stuff over and then stares at you.


	12. SFW, Ponnie, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged up Pearl/Connie

Connie knew not to look into it too much as Pearl wrapped a bandage around her dark calloused hands. For years Pearl had been her teacher, for years Pearl would delicately hold her hand while she twined the bandage around Connie's hand. Years that felt like forever to Connie were a blink to Pearl.

Connie was eighteen now and she wondered when she began to want something more. She wanted her teacher to teach her more than sword techniques and gem culture. She imagined, almost felt Pearl run her fingertips over her calluses, her stern voice mellowing with concern.

Pearl helped Connie to her feet when she finished. The human took in a shaky breath, feeling Pearl’s sword hand wrap around her arm. She wondered if this was what it was like to be Pearl’s sword, firmly in her grip. Her pulse jumped under Pearl’s hand and she hoped she didn’t notice-- and if she did, please let that inspire the gem to kiss her, as unlikely as that was. 

Because it was very unlikely. Her feelings for Pearl were as doomed as Pearl’s were for Rose. 

Pearl returned her sword to her and they bowed in respect towards each other. The action wasn’t out of forced formality, Pearl respected Connie, she knew that. She was the ideal pupil: hardworking, and inquisitive, often times impressing Pearl with her initiative and prowess. 

Pearl respected her as a student, as a warrior. But that was all. Connie could never be more than a student, a knight, and Steven’s companion for Pearl. Connie knew she would always be too young, too human for Pearl, and yet, Connie held hope that one day Pearl would lower her guard.


	13. NSFW, Jaspearl, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some NSFW Jasper/Pearl. Human AU

Jasper fell asleep on the pillow once and her scent still clung to the fabric days later. It was Pearl’s favorite pillow that Amethyst had pilfered from her room when Jasper came over. Pearl had been furious when she came back to the apartment and saw the bodybuilder clutching the pillow to her broad chest. Before Pearl retrieved it, furious, she had already imagined the pungent odors that had taken root.

She had meant to wash the pillow cover with the next load of laundry, but as she slipped the pillow cover off and hung it over the open washer, the smell of sweat and a frat boy body spray stopped her.

Let it go, she told herself. Let it go into the soapy abyss, she thought again but her fingers continued to pinch the fabric, and then she slipped the pungent pillow case back onto her favorite pillow. 

She retreated back to her room, pillow in tow. She locked the door, tried the lock, and felt somewhat secure. Her body was hot. She brought the pillow to her face, breathed, and her entire body burned. She kept her clothes on, her long legs wrapped around the pillow, grinding, biting the bed sheets to silence her moans. 

The pillow still smelled like Jasper after she had finished with a soft sheen of sweat on her brow and upper lip. Now it smelled like her arousal as well, the evidence of her sexual fury a milky white streak across the front. She didn’t want to throw the pillow case in the wash, but now she had no choice.


	14. SFW, RosePearl, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Rose/Pearl

Sleep had started to come easily to Pearl and she didn’t want to admit it. She had seen Amethyst passed out in her junk pile multiple times and associated sleeping with laziness. For Steven it was understandable: he was half-human. But she and Amethyst were gems, and gems didn’t need rest. 

But it did feel good. And with sleep came dreams. Dreams that didn’t make sense, but in that moment, made perfect sense. Dreams about the Sea Spire at its peak, dreams about Homeworld, dreams about Rose. . .

She felt real under Pearl’s touch. She could smell lavender and juniper under Rose’s breath, the warmth and the memory of her drawing Pearl nearer.

In these dreams Pearl’s hair was slightly longer, dusting past her cheekbones. She felt small against Rose, and welcomed Rose’s fingers playing the with sheer fabric of her shawl. Pearl would follow her anywhere, but here, safe in the confines of her desires, Rose movedat her suggestion. Rose didn’t stray from Homeworld and there was never a war. Rose never strayed from her into the arms of others, especially humans. Rose was hers and she was her Pearl. Just as it was meant to be.

Everything was nearly perfect, but Pearl was anxious. Despite Rose’s presence something-- no-- someone was missing. Pearl strained to figure out who.  
“Rose. . .” she whispered, steepling then re-steepling her fingers in frantic thought. Finally, she began to remember, but her hands didn’t settle. “Rose, where’s. . . where is Steven?”

A gust of wind. Rose petals and holly fluttered between them. Rose’s kind eyes widened in surprise, then softened as she smiled serenely. 

“Who are you talking about, Pearl?” She did love how Rose said her name. 

“I’m talking about Steven.” Pearl was perplexed. Surely this was one of Rose’s jokes.

“Steven? I’ve never heard of that kind of gem.”

“He’s a human-- well, nearly. You should know, Rose. He’s your--” Pearl stopped, stunned, seeing the confusion and worry cross Rose’s beautiful face.

“You. . . really don’t know.” Pearl’s hands fell to her side, worry blooming in her chest. 

Rose wrapped an arm around her, warm and soft, and instinctively Pearl sank into her lush body, but she herself continued to tremble with worry, her hands knotted into fists. She started to gently slip out of Rose’s arms but Rose held her in place, her arms as sturdy and tight as vines.

“Rose. . .” Pearl asked weakly, confused. And then, “Rose, please! Please let me go.”

Rose simply smiled. 

“Rose, please! I’m. . . I’m really worried about Steven!” And slowly, she grewtaller, still lean but formidable, and her hair was shorter, swept back. She did not have a shawl for Rose to play with, but she did have a sash that Rose wound her pinky around, continuing to smile placidly. Unlike Pearl, Rose was unchanging, and her expression was the same absolute vision of serenity. 

“We need to find Steven,” Pearl persisted.

“Oh Pearl, you’re so cute when you’re worried.” Her words were honey sweet and condescending.

“It’s not cute,” Pearl bit out, surprising herself. She began to feel light as air, aware of her dreaming, drawing into a lucid state. “Aren’t you worried about Steven?”

She squirmed, fighting Rose’s embrace. “Let me go-- please!”

Rose stared down at her, her luminous pink curls framing her face, fanning out in the shape of rose petals. “Let you go?”

Pearl nodded. “Please.”

“Let me go.”

“Wh--” Pearl glanced down. The arms holding her back were not Rose’s but her own, long and thin and pale as rope, twisted around Rose.

“Let me go,” Rose said gently, kissing her brow.

“Let you go?” Pearl said hazily.

Rose nodded, Pearl tried, and they couldn’t find Steven.

When she woke up she went to Steven’s room and was relieved to find him in bed, but there was still someone missing, and she couldn’t remember what had woken her. The dream left her like vapor.


	15. NSFW, Ponnie, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Pearl/Connie. Connie is aged up of course. Contains Femdom and humiliation. Inspired by my friend's fanart: 
> 
> http://irinamov.tumblr.com/post/122645841801/little-did-you-know-i-was-ponnie-trash#notes

Connie was just a human.

Just a human, Pearl thought, but the nimble woman had her disarmed, her hand around the gem’s throat. And now Pearl didn’t know what to think, Connie panting over her, competitive fury glinting in her dark brown eyes.

The heat of battle radiated from Connie’s calloused palm. Her body was decorated in battle scars and her hands and feet were thick with calluses. Normally, the other woman’s knighthood would be hidden under layers of slim-cut clothes with a frill trim and maybe a bow, sometimes a Peter Pan collar and fresh pressed shirts with stiff wrist cuffs. She was wearing her deep purple pants and tunic, a red sash tied around her middle. The cloth was dark with sweat at the chest and under her arms. She smelled like a warrior, like blood and salt, tears withheld. She smelled beautiful to Pearl. The gem could not move, pinned to the spot.

Connie dropped her sword, and though she had caught her breath, her breathing was still shallow. Pearl tilted her chin in curiosity, her arms rigid, holding herself up.

Just a human, Pearl reminded herself, but the impression Connie had created didn’t leave her. It wasn’t beginner’s luck; it wasn't luck at all. Pearl had taught her too well and lost ground at the mercy of the human.

Connie was still standing over her, staring, and her sword was still on the ground. Pearl thought that they were finished, mistaking the sword toss as submission, but now she knew it was defiance.

Connie’s name was muffled in Pearl's mouth. The kiss, like her sword, had come so fast that Pearl had dropped her guard. She should have expected this. The dark fiery glint in Connie’s eyes reminded her of someone. Herself, or maybe Rose, when Rose was here, when Rose used to hold her. But Rose wasn’t here, and Connie was, pressing her lips against Pearl’s and refusing to retreat. 

Pearl pulled back, gasping. “You’re just a human!” she shouted, her rib cage rising and falling, breathing heavily.

“I know,” Connie said, voice void of the bitterness Pearl expected. She didn’t fight back. She knew and accepted her humanity. Only Pearl could see the wall she had placed between them. “But I’m a warrior too,” Connie reasoned, her resolve as cold as her blade.

Pearl shivered and hesitantly Connie drew closer again. When Pearl did nothing, Connie’s sigh fell on her mouth, but the warmth of her lips did not follow. She picked up her sword and left the arena. The tip of the blade hit the ground, making a tin-empty sound. 

It wasn’t until Connie stood on the warp pad that she felt guilty storming off. It had felt right then to distance herself from Pearl, but now that she was alone the implications of her actions dug at her. She had become too emotional; disrespected her teacher. 

She didn’t want to go back with her tail between her legs, so she waited until Pearl came to join her. 

They were both quiet. Pearl looked everywhere but at Connie, and Connie looked at Pearl, then away, flushing. 

Pearl approached her. By mistake, Connie thought, since she was staring at the floor. It was possible she didn’t know that the woman was in front of her. Connie sidestepped to move out of her way, but Pearl followed. Just as Connie was beginning to register what happened, Pearl took her by the shoulder and slammed her against the wall, the Diamond Authority emblem above their heads. 

“You left yourself open,” Pearl hissed.

And then she kissed her. Connie fought for control, to dominate, but Pearl held her wrists above her head. There was a fire that Connie had never imagined in her teacher. She was normally so reserved, genteel and graceful. Now she was rough, her touch so hard that Connie yelped. She was victim to a thousand years of bottled emotions.

Pearl threaded her tongue between Connie’s lips, heard and felt the reverberations of her moans. She had struggled before, but now she submitted, relenting to Pearl’s hold on her. 

“This is what you want?”

Connie nodded, angling her body closer. Pearl did not give her that satisfaction, holding her back. She parted Connie’s legs with her knee and slipped her hand down her pants. Her little warrior wasn’t wearing underwear. Pearl cupped her sex, felt her moisture. She licked her lips and could taste the tang of salt and arousal in the air. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed it before, or perhaps she chose to ignore it.

She had considered taking on a human lover before, to see what Rose saw in them and to make Rose jealous. But she could never bring herself to hold more than a dry conversation with the species; anything more was forced. 

Steven was an exception, and Connie was different as well. Maybe she had grown soft, or maybe Pearl was tired of being alone. Damn her pride and her superiority; what was that all worth if she was alone?

“Stand up,” she reprimanded when Connie began to sink to the floor, quivering.

“Hold your ground,” she said and Connie shakily stood back up.

“Good,” Pearl said evenly, pinching her clit between her fingertips. “Keep your stance wide.” Connie did and Pearl slid three fingers knuckle deep inside of her. Connie moaned, raising her hips to meet her teacher’s fingers thrusting inside of her.

“Right,” Pearl said quietly, curling her fingers and brushing her G-spot. “Right here, isn’t it? Human anatomy is so unnecessarily complicated. What purpose does this serve but to make you come?”

Connie’s knees knocked, threatening to buckle. “Please...” she gasped, back sliding against the wall. “I can’t--”

“Stand up.” 

Connie winced but obeyed, held up only by Pearl’s hand wrapped around her wrists. Her legs were spread until she was squatting. 

“Vulgar,” Pearl commented.

“Disgusting,” she added when Connie came, squirting clear fluid all over Pearl’s palm and forearm. 

Connie regained her stance, catching her breath. Pearl let her go and pulled a kerchief from the pocket dimension in her gem and wiped her hand. When she finished she handed it to Connie. 

“You don’t need to return it.” She really didn’t want it back.

Connie didn’t use the kerchief. She pocketed it as a memory, a keepsake, in case this never happened again.


	16. NSFW, Pearl/Amethyst/Peridot, Escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that part in Keeping it Together when Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst went off screen? Yeah. Light dubcon/noncon, electrical play, and fingering.

“Amethyst, shapeshift into something!” Pearl squawked.

“I can’t! You know I can’t shapeshift when I’m stressed out, P! Why don’t YOU do it?”

Pearl probably could, maybe if she stopped to concentrate but she couldn’t make that risk and let Peridot escape. Overhead the green gem was snickering. The laugh was atrocious, only reminding the two that she was getting away, slipping between their fingers quicker than grains of sand.

Pearl threw her spear and it missed for real this time. She grit her teeth in frustration, while Amethyst’s eyes widened. “I got an idea.” 

She summoned her whip and reeled Pearl in. Pearl baulked, eyes as big as dinner plates.

“Amethyst, don’t you dar-”

The purple gem cast her like a reel, throwing her forwards. Pearl scrambled, ungraceful until she realized that Peridot’s laughter had stopped suddenly. She looked up. Their eyes met. In that brief second they passed each other at eye level and Pearl could see the distress clouding the eyes behind the visor. An ‘oh shit’ moment. 

Pearl reached for her- then gravity caught her, dragging her down.

“Turn into a bird, P!” Amethyst shouted.

“You turn into a bird!”

Peridot’s cackles echoed off the solid rock walls of the Kindergarten again. When Pearl landed and Amethyst caught up, Pearl said: “throw me again.”

“Really!?” Amethyst may have sounded a bit too thrilled. It wasn’t often that Pearl encouraged her.

“Did I stutter?” Pearl turned her head, eyes steely. Amethyst swallowed and cast her forward again. This time Pearl was prepared and angled her body so it was more aerodynamic. Peridot was prepared too and when Pearl came dangerously close, her arms outstretched to grab her, Peridot released her five other floating digits after her.

Pearl’s upper lip curled in disgust. There was something innately creepy about fingers crawling all over one’s body, and Peridot took it a step further: they wormed their way under Pearl’s clothes, untied the sash to her tunic. They yanked down her pants and raised her tunic up to her chin, exposing her body to the open air as she plummeted again. 

Amethyst caught her- then dropped her just as quickly. One of the fingers leaped onto her and dove between her breasts.

“What the- hey!” She tilted her head upward, snarling at Peridot. “HEY!”

At her feet, Pearl was moving languidly, her long limbs outstretched. Her pants hung around her ankle and her tunic was bunched up under her chin. Her eyelids fluttered, moaning softly. 

“Pearl! Hey, hey...snap out of- aaah...” A shiver ran down Amethyst’s spine, the wayward digit rolled over her right nipple before moving to the next one. 

“You.” Amethyst narrowed her eyes and reached for Peridot’s finger. When her hand met it though, a jolt of electricity raced up her arm and warmed the nipple it was perched on. “Ugh. You just think of everything. Don’t you!” Her yell echoed off the cavern walls to slowly catch up with Peridot’s reign of laughter. The green gem’s voice was faint now, but there was still a chance they could catch her. How far could her fingers operate separated like this? If they were like walkie talkies, Peridot was still close, if they were like cell phone reception, they were fucked. Literally.

Pearl had forgotten the mission, her back arched up, toes en pointe. Her arms were stretched over her head, nails dragging into rock, leaving marks. She came, shuddering softly. The fingers were relentless and she came again. Over and over, her excitement pooling underneath her. 

Amethyst was more stubborn. Like hell she was going to let Peridot get her off. She hadn’t learned her lesson the first time and continued to try catching the lone finger. Just as before it sent electric shocks that glittered through the purple gem’s body, stilling her for a fraction of a second then making her vibrate wildly. By the time Pearl passed out from coming too hard and too much, Amethyst’s clothes were singed. 

The four fingers that had worked over Pearl reassembled with the last one trying to fuck Amethyst into submission. They were tiny, but together with a finely tuned jolt of electricity they knocked the stout gem down. They did not bother to undress her like they had Pearl, and burrowed under her clothes, poking and prodding the gem’s erogenous zones. Amethyst moaned, thunder-struck, her resolve dissolving. She still scowled the whole way through, even when all five fingers brushed her clit, even when all five fingers slipped snug inside her cunt and made her come. Amethyst beared down on Peridot’s fingers and she hoped she would break them in the process. Fortunately for Peridot, they were sturdy and came out unscathed. They gathered like a flock of birds and flittered away like flies, escaping to meet their master. 

Pearl was amazingly the first to stand, her long legs and gangly arms felt like jello and she wobbled to Amethyst like a newborn foal. She fell to her knees, panting.

“P...” Amethyst cracked open her eyes and sat up.

Pearl said nothing, redressing herself. She tied her sash tightly around her waist, thin lipped.

“We are so janked.” Pearl flinched at the word but still said nothing, seeing Amethyst from the corner of her eye, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. “We can’t tell Garnet we let her get away. What are we going to tell her?!” This was embarrassing and from Pearl’s silence Amethyst was beginning to think she was the one more mortified here.

Pearl stood up, “Garnet isn’t going to know.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah she is, P. ‘Cause Peridot totally got away and she’s going to ask how-”

Pearl rested her hands on Amethyst’s shoulder blades, completely serious. “Her fingers were just too fast.”


	17. SFW, Lapidot, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Lapis/Peridot,

Lapis didn’t hate Peridot. She hated what Peridot reminded her of: change. Peridots were recent additions to gemkind. They were more cyborg than gem, their population large to meet the rising demands of technology. Peridots were new and shiny and reminded Lapis that she had been away from home too long, and in those thousand years too much had changed while she hadn’t.

Peridot was vastly younger than Lapis; she guessed seven hundred years. Peridot wouldn’t tell her and hated Lapis’s guess so she must be right.

Peridot seemed ashamed of her youth and inexperience. When she called Lapis archaic, Lapis was quick to shoot back that Peridot was childish. And she was childish, stomping her feet when things didn’t go her way.

“A good gem adapts,” Jasper had advised in the presence of Peridot and her temper. Lapis didn’t agree with Jasper-- or anyone-- most of the time but she agreed with those words. If she hadn’t adapted in her mirrored prison she would have shattered. Peridot had yet to break to learn what she was made of, but maybe she would, Lapis thought, reminded of their mission on Earth and the Crystal Gems.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a robonoid is.” Peridot snickered. Lapis had caught the technician while she was doing minor maintenance on the ship.

“They didn’t have these when I fought in the war. We used to use our gems and our wits.” She smiled, eyes boring coldly into the green gem. She sat down across the room, Peridot’s backside facing her. She noted how the technicians movements became stiffer than usual, overtly aware that Lapis was watching her. 

Lapis didn’t care for Peridot’s presence either, but she didn’t hate her, and she was tired of being alone.


	18. SFW, Jaspis, Be Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption AU where things gradually work out for them but they’re still afraid to fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jasper/Lapis. Consensual relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> _“You must be shapeless, formless, like water. When you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup. When you pour water in a bottle, it becomes the bottle. When you pour water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can drip and it can crash. Become like water, my friend.” –Bruce Lee_

Lapis hoped they would never have to use it: fusion.

Lapis did everything she could to sweep Malachite under the rug after they had unfused. Jasper joined the Crystal Gems and Lapis flew far away, wanting her space.

When Lapis returned, tiptoeing tentatively on the sand, facing the Crystal Temple, Jasper was there, playing with Steven. Anger and a tightness wound around her chest at the sight of her. Lapis knotted her hands into fists and began to turn away. She thought she was ready to face Jasper and everyone else, but her gut churned, and she was suddenly annoyed by her own cowardice.

Her wings fluttered and buzzed and she hung in the air like an anxious hummingbird. Back turned, she heard heavy footsteps approach her.

“Lapis!” the familiar, grating voice shouted after her. She began to ascend faster into the sky.

“Wait. Lapis-- Brat! Hey! Come back here!” Her words were genial, then gradually more calloused and demanding, but her actions were louder. Jasper did not grab Lapis and wrench her from the sky. She could if she wanted to. Lapis was still within arm’s length.

But she didn’t.

Lapis turned around, considering this, and eventually planted her feet in the sand.

X

“Don’t talk to me,” she huffed, walking past Jasper.

Listening still wasn’t one of Jasper’s strengths. She apologized to Lapis. Lapis brushed her off several times, taking flight or sinking into the ocean. Steven pleaded with Lapis, and though she was kinder to him, she still didn’t listen.

Maybe they were more alike than she cared to acknowledge.

“You’re sorry?” Lapis laughed cruelly. “Sorry doesn’t give you an excuse to hurt me.” She said it loud enough for the Crystal Gems to hear too.

Sometimes when Jasper apologized and Lapis turned the plea of forgiveness down, Jasper broke down and yelled. That hurt the credibility of her apology.

Lapis only began to listen when Jasper gave up. She thought it was peaceful and better this way initially, but the silence gradually bore down on her, and she began to wonder if Jasper ever meant it at all.

“Are you really sorry?” she finally asked, breaking the silence.

Jasper crossed her arms, watching her. “What is this, some kind of game?”

 

She wasn't sure if she could forgive, because she’d never forget, but she tried, conscious of the knots in her chest.

It was hard to let go of anger. It felt like her friend, something she latched onto when threatened. It kept her sane in the mirror, prevented her cracked gem from corrupting.

“You’re just stubborn,” Jasper replied. “You’re tough. That’s why you didn’t break.”

X

 

The gem saw the destruction spread around them and their fallen allies. She heard Jasper before she spoke.

Don’t say it. Lapis squeezed her hands.

Don’t say it.

“Fuse with me.”

Lapis’s anger turned to desperation. “We can’t-- No! No. There has to be another way.”

“There is no other way!” Jasper said. In the past she would have snarled in Lapis’s face until she got her way.

Lapis wrapped her arms around herself, the memory of Malachite burning under her skin.

X

The walls Lapis put up were hard to break. She was afraid of breaking them. Yet somehow Jasper found her way around those walls. She was persistent, combatting Lapis’s icy nature. Lapis sometimes wished Jasper was still rough like sandpaper. The gentleness was hard to rebuke, and despite herself, Lapis found herself thawing.

X

It was Jasper who moves first, takes her hand, enveloping it completely. Lapis’s first instinct was to move away, and she began to. Jasper let her. Let her go.

Midway through she took a step forward to retrieve Jasper’s hand. The next time, her first instinct was to weave their fingers together and never let go.

X

Their relationship had changed and the Crystal Gems thought they were ready for fusion again. Lapis and Jasper were open to fusing with Amethyst and Steven, and hesitant towards Garnet and Pearl.

Garnet surprisingly suggested that Lapis and Jasper fuse.

There was plenty of doubt, and they declined.

They still danced when no one was watching, but they were careful. When the air began to vibrate around them, they stopped. The pull was magnetic, and they almost couldn't quit.

Eventually, Jasper asked Lapis to stop. They didn't dance anymore.

X

The corners of Lapis’s eyes stung. “Another way. Find another way, Jasper.”

Silence, and then, “I can’t, Lapis.”

Lapis sank to the ground and watched the planet she now believed in fall apart. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you really sorry.” It wasn't a question, just venom.

“You don’t have to believe me.” Jasper crouched down next to her. 

“I don’t want to give up.”

X

Lapis could take more; they both knew this. Lapis was waiting, hoping Jasper would push her limits. Jasper never hesitated on the battlefield, but she hesitated with Lapis. She was afraid of her sometimes: her willpower, the things she wanted.

 

X

Love was a strange emotion. Compassion and kindness too. Rose believed in all of those things and Jasper finally understood why. Why her tactics worked.

She saw it when Lapis sat beside her on the shore, the waves lapping at their feet. She felt it when the warmth of her hand guided her. She could taste it, smell it. Like salt, like licorice and thyme.

Lapis was like Steven; they both inspired Jasper to bring out the better qualities of herself and make those parts of herself shine.

She learned that it was okay to surrender, that sometimes it was sweeter than triumph. That love was its own reward.

X

 

She was caught off guard when Lapis grabbed her hands and began to move. Jasper recognized the first few steps of a dance and saw Lapis inviting her, eyes burning brighter than the wreckage around them.

“We don’t have to.”

“Fuse with me,” Lapis said, and Jasper followed her, held her, became her.


	19. NSFW, Yellow Diamond/Peridot, like honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond/Peridot ; Mommy dom stuff. Yes, I know Yellow Diamond hasn't been revealed yet but inspiration took me on a wild ride.

The term 'mother' intrigued Yellow Diamond. She was against acclimating to humans and their culture, thinking of Rose's treachery, but some things made sense. She couldn't argue that being called 'mother' was one of those things.

Mothers symbolized power, a power she wanted to inspire in front of her subordinates. Mothers were benevolent, overprotective, and resilient. She had watched human mothers risk their lives for their young, and while Yellow Diamond wasn't willing to reach that far, she wanted to give her subordinates the impression that she would.

The word, the title mother was deeply subliminal, but the term of affection tasted like honey on Peridot's tongue. She didn't realize she was swallowing poison, falling into a trap of manipulation whenever she called Yellow Diamond this.

"Mother," she said when she entered the conference room, her arms folded behind her, steps quiet. She was reserved until the doors closed behind her and Yellow Diamond coaxed her into her lap.

Peridot always tried to be so serious, but the facade was fragile under Yellow Diamond's touch. She could dismantle Peridot's steely sobriety as easily as the sum of her parts. Yellow Diamond touched her weakest points and Peridot shuddered, nuzzling her neck, whispering raggedly, "Mommy, please."

Yellow Diamond pressed a kiss to Peridot's gem. "It's already been decided, Peridot. You'll have to perform your research on planet."

"I'll be far away. . ."

"You'll be fine," Yellow Diamond reassured, cupping her face. "You're seven hundred years old now. . . it's hard for me to say this, but you've grown." She smiled a little, seeing Peridot shift, smirking with a bit of pride at those words. "Once you fix the warp pads on Earth, I'll only be a warp away. " She kissed her temple, her cheeks. She made an attempt to run her fingers through Peridot's hair but it was solid and didn't move an inch. She patted the back of the other gem's neck, drawing a purr from her.

"It's just Earth." She smiled reassuringly, drawing her into a hug. "It will be easy."

Peridot stiffened slightly at the remark. "Do you underestimate me, Mother?"

"Never."

"Then why something easy?"

Yellow Diamond hummed as if in thought before finally saying, “So you will come back to me sooner, my Peridot.”

Peridot’s mouth curled as she tried to control her emotions. One corner of her mouth was upturned in a smile, the other in an unsure frown. Realizing she looked ridiculous, she pressed her face into Yellow Diamond’s bosom.

“I’ll miss you, mommy,” she murmured against Yellow Diamond’s breast.

“It won’t be long.” Yellow Diamond cooed. “You won’t even miss me.”

Peridot pulled away, brows knitting in childish defiance. “Yes, I will.”

Yellow Diamond laughed. Peridot didn’t realize how dry and brittle her superior sounded, thoroughly infatuated by the sound of the other gem’s laughter. Her laugh was throaty, low and seductive even. Spontaneously, Peridot kissed her, only to draw back with shame, sweating, worried she had overstepped her bounds.

It wasn’t like they had never kissed, or that Yellow Diamond hadn’t stripped Peridot bare like scrap metal. They had several times, but only when Yellow Diamond initiated it. She was just a Peridot. It was unthinkable what she had just done, punishable by death even. But Yellow Diamond just lazily looked over her like a hungry lioness, her yellow eyes glowing like coals.

Normally, Yellow Diamond would grind whatever gem crossed this line without her permission into gem dust, but she found an opportunity to use Peridot’s petulance against her. “That initiative will be useful on your mission.”

She pulled Peridot by the arm and drew her into a deep kiss, pulling the sheet metal fabric of her shirt up. She splayed her fingers over Peridot’s bare chest, kissed the dip of her shoulder blade. She placed her hands on Peridot’s hips and moved the other Gem so she straddled her leg. Peridot took to her place immediately, eagerly grinding onto Yellow Diamond’s thigh. Yellow Diamond’s nails dug into Peridot’s bottom, just to hear Peridot whine.

“Mommy, you’re being too rough!”

Yellow Diamond smirked, massaging the afflicted spots. “Am I? Poor dear. Should Mommy kiss it better?”

Peridot nodded and on command she dismounted Yellow Diamond’s thigh and bent over in front of her. Yellow Diamond disrobed Peridot's lower half slowly and deliberately. She was greeted by dark green puncture marks where her nails had dug into Peridot. She clucked her tongue, cooed, batted her lashes. Then she licked her lips and leaned forward, dabbing soft kisses on each mark.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Come back, darling. Sit on Mommy’s leg again.”

She did.

“As you were.”

Peridot nodded, staring up at her superior. She frotted against Yellow Diamond’s leg, her tiny detached fingers holding on for dear life. Her sharp incessant whines echoed on the conference room’s walls. There was sweat on her brow. Yellow Diamond extended her tongue and lapped it up, then kissed her. Her mouth tasted like a pyre. She held Peridot by the small of her back, watching the gem pleasure herself against her thigh. She was sure Peridot would prefer something better: her fingers, the palm of her hand, her mouth and tongue. If she did want that-- and Yellow Diamond knew she did-- she said nothing. She took what she could get and was grateful.

“Mommy. . .” she whispered sharply, eyes half-closed.

“Come for me.” Yellow Diamond leaned forward to hug her, again guiding her into her bosom. “Come for me, my little Peridot.”

Peridot came softly, rolling her hips as the orgasm took hold of her body. Even when her waves of pleasure were spent she continued to grind on Yellow Diamond’s thigh and kiss her clothed breasts. She did not stop until Yellow Diamond tired of it and took her by the shoulders.

“Enough.”

Peridot flinched, and taking the hint extricated herself from Yellow Diamond’s lap. “Sorry, Mother.” She averted her eyes, the needy tone replaced with something quiet and stoic. Professional.

“You’ll leave for Earth immediately. The other two are waiting on the ship.”

Surprise crossed Peridot’s face. “I wasn’t aware I would be leaving so soon.”

“Are you complaining?” Yellow Diamond said, or was that a laugh? She liked to keep a vagueness in her tone sometimes, keep them guessing. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me.”

She stood, and raised a hand to caress Peridot’s cheek, looking down on her fondly. “And then I can reward you.”

(Art by irinamov. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend drew fanart of this fic! Thank you, Imo!
> 
> http://irinamov.tumblr.com/post/125051596526/happy-smut-saturday-i-was-prepared-this-week


	20. NSFW, Amethyst/Vidalia, Finger Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW Amethyst/Vidalia.  
> 

It started as a joke. Vidalia swathed the ink brush over Amethyst's face, deep crimson paint glistening on her rounded nose. Amethyst snorted, pressing into the brushstroke. It felt wet, goopy. Gross. Something Pearl would hate, which made Amethyst like it all the more. 

She liked that Vidalia wasn't afraid to get messy. She chewed gum and didn't roll up her sleeves when she delivered a punch. She wasn't afraid to get her shoes dirty. Said shoes were falling apart at the seams. "Character," she explained.

Getting messy was inevitable for an artist. If there wasn't dirt on her brow, there was charcoal on her cheeks, or a dust of pastels on her upper lip. Her forearms would be caked in clay after working the pottery wheel, and as she painted, splashes of color would mark her shirt like technicolor rain. 

Vidalia didn't mind when Amethyst scooped up paint from her palette and dragged paint across her chest. She welcomed it, drawing open her blouse. The paint felt cool in the balmy air. She slipped out of her blouse, unclipped her overalls, and tore off her white shirt: drenched in sweat, caked in paint. She laid back, soft sighs falling out of lips pulled into a smirk as Amethyst pressed her messy hands to her breasts.


	21. NSFW, Jaspis, Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jasper/Lapis; consensual BDSM.

Jasper's hands are like shackles around Lapis's wrists. "You can beg better than that." She gives a predatory purr, sharp rows of teeth peeking out between full lips. Lapis squirms, feet skirting the ground. Her dress is ripped to shreds. There are slash marks diagonally across her chest, drawn over her hip. The red marks compliment her blue skin, just as that heated glare brings out her deep indigo eyes, flashing a rage that Jasper can't help but admire.


	22. NSFW, RosePearl, Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Pearl/Rose. Contains character death.

The sleeve is half finished and there is nothing she can do about it. Its image haunts her, a constant reminder in the mirror or when she looks down her upper arm.

From the shoulder down, all the way to her elbow, her arm is tattooed in roses. Pink ones of various shapes and stray petals fall down her arm, green vines wrapped tight like rubber bands. It compliments her pale skin. Rose said so and Pearl agreed. She felt like Rose’s canvas.

She keeps her tattoos covered with long-sleeved shirts, and at first-- after a further glance, even-- she doesn’t look like someone who could have a single tattoo on her body. She’s peckish and often prudish, rule-abiding. But if they knew her better, like Rose knew her, they would learn that Pearl learns the rules to know how to break them later.

Getting the first tattoo was unintentional-- the smallest of the roses, proof of her hesitation. She had just started seeing Rose then, and was accompanying her new girlfriend to the tattoo and piercing studio around the corner. Rose wanted to pierce her belly button and Pearl didn’t understand why. She muttered something about how Rose was perfect already and Rose ignored her or didn’t hear her. Either way, they had walked in and while Rose was getting pierced, Pearl couldn’t stand to watch. She entertained herself looking through the photo album on the desk, raising a brow at all of the customer tattoos photographed.

Pearl scrutinized each photo until she felt Rose’s breath on her shoulder. “You should get one,” she breathed while Pearl held hers.

Rose could talk her into anything, Pearl learned that day, covering her eyes as the needle dove in and out of skin. The buzz of the machine rattled the bones in her arm, chattered her teeth. Pain shot through her body and coiled warm in her gut. A moan was beginning to edge out of her mouth when the tattoo was finished, and they left hand in hand, Rose with her bellybutton ring and Pearl with a tattoo and a wetness between her legs. That didn’t go unnoticed by Rose, who smirked honey sweet and asked Pearl when they were alone if that had excited her.

“It’s like you belong to me,” she whispered, admiring the tattoo. Then the bed creaked and Rose kissed the bridge of Pearl’s nose, then her lips. She slipped her fingers between Pearl’s wiry legs, felt her moisture seep straight through her pants, and Pearl was an animal, whining and grinding against Rose’s palm until she came.

After that, it was a ritual. Once (sometimes twice) a month Rose took Pearl to get tattooed and watched her thin frame squirm in the chair, biting her bottom lip. A year into the process they had come to know the tattoo artist intimately and though Pearl still felt embarrassed, she was comfortable enough to let herself moan during the process: sweat on her brow, long legs crossed to create friction, but not enough to come. Rose would take her home straight after. She would encourage Pearl to sit on her face or on her lap as she caressed her to completion. Always, Pearl would ask Rose what she wanted, but Rose merely shook her head and smiled like the sun.

The tattoo appointments became sporadic once Rose started seeing Greg, and ceased altogether when she died. Rose’s sunny smile was six feet under and she had taken Pearl’s warmth with her. Pearl felt cold, detached. Nothing made sense. She sat against her bedroom window on dreary and cheery days and was apathetic no matter the weather.

She dragged herself out of the apartment for work only, and she never was a big eater before but now she ate significantly less. She was skeletal without Rose. Sometimes she wondered if she was being ridiculous. That’s what Amethyst told her. But Pearl felt cold, not being at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a string of fanart of Pearl with Rose tattoos. This is sad. I need to write happy Pearl sometime.


	23. NSFW, Jaspis, a contradiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW Jasper/Lapis, dubcon and rough sex. 
> 
> Based on this comic:  
> http://disregarddrawsporn.tumblr.com/post/128153971737/captivity-does-strange-things-to-a-person

“Do you love me?” Lapis asked, draping herself over Jasper.

“I hate you.” The chains of ice clinked together like two shot glasses. Her struggle only created friction between their bodies, and Jasper moaned despite herself. Lapis caught her chin and drew her face close. Her lips grazed Jasper’s as she spoke.

“Me too. But do you love me?”

Jasper was sure of two things: that she hated Lapis, and that she loved the way Lapis’s fingers dove into her. Jasper loved it when Lapis parted her lips with her tongue. The way she delicately tasted the inside of Jasper’s mouth before nibbling on her sandpaper tongue, a prelude to biting down completely.

Rather than fight against the chains or howl in pain, Jasper expressed her anger in her kisses, hooking her serrated teeth onto Lapis’s bottom lip. They both didn’t know how to properly express themselves. Lapis was lonely and hurt, trapping her here. She said she hated Jasper and spat in her face, all while rolling her thumb along her clit, bright red and poking out from its sheath. She drove her fingers and then her fist into Jasper’s cunt. The blue gem fucked her hard against the abrasive coral. Just like Lapis, it scraped her backside. The salt stung the open wounds. And Lapis’s words stung her already threadbare pride.

Jasper wasn’t sure how much more she could take and Lapis’s tenacity scared her. Jasper loved it. She hated her.

She wasn’t sure if freedom was an option anymore, or what she would even do with it. Lapis told her she loved her, that no one else could love her, fuck her like she did. And after so many hours that have folded into days, into weeks, into months, Jasper couldn't help but believe it.

But, when Lapis asked again, the exchange was the same.

“Do you love me?”

“I hate you.”

“I know. Me too. But do you love me?”


	24. NSFW, Lapidot, Study Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Lapidot Master/Slave AU in chapter 11? Revisiting that. Set when they were still in college and figuring out their relationship. 
> 
> Contains omorashi, light watersports, consensual objectification, Master/Slave relationship, and light humiliation.

Staring down the empty hallway, Lapis reminded herself that it was a Tuesday night, the week of finals. Her worry of being caught naked and graffitied was unfounded-- and it was her idea. 

Just-- was it ten minutes ago?- Peridot had coaxed her to stand outside their dorm room door, just for a minute, just after she had finished covering Lapis’s body in slurs. The words were written in black marker, the fumes still fresh. Not a word, not an insult was smeared, even after she had begun to sweat.

The first time, the door was unlocked in case she changed her mind or heard footsteps. After the first time, elated and moist between her legs, she asked Peridot for permission to stand out in the hall a little longer. 

Only when she heard the door lock behind her did her pulse jump in her head and she wondered if she made a mistake. Then she remembered, crossing her legs, that she hadn't used the restroom before this (and didn’t Peridot give her a lot to drink?), and decided, her bladder screaming that it was a mistake.

She kept one ear pressed to the door, keeping track of Peridot’s movements while listening for any doors opening and closing down the hall, footsteps or unfiltered late night chatter. It was a tiring task and eventually she turned her full attention to the hall, waiting for any sign of passerby.

Her bladder was full, but she was stubborn. She uncrossed her legs and crossed her arms, and leaned against the door, waiting. She wondered how long Peridot would play these games. They both had a lot of studying to do, but that was the reason why Lapis was naked and covered in markered insults, standing impatiently outside their dorm room. Lapis wanted to forget about tests and getting a passing grade for the semester by the skin of her teeth. She wanted to forget being herself, being human and individual, to be reduced to her most basic parts and instincts. She wanted to be nothing more than flesh, then less than that: property, specifically Peridot’s.

As an object she had little to worry about. Her master’s needs were simple, and her own merely primal. Right now, in the hallway, teeth worrying over her bottom lip, she was still Lapis, but she was nervous, seeming to hear voices. She was beginning to break and while she feared getting caught and the humiliation that would inevitably follow, a part of her welcomed it, her clit throbbing in anticipation. 

There were still parts of her that desired escape, that hand on the doorknob, trying the lock. She thought she heard voices and she shrank like a shadow, back pressed to the door. “Peridot...” she hissed, knocking.

She might have heard shuffling from the other side of the door or from the open hallway. She might have heard footsteps, or was it simply her heart pounding in her head?

No one came and she relaxed as much as one in her position could. She was reluctant to admit the voices she heard were figments knitted by her dread and assumed Peridot was messing with her. “Must have turned on the TV,” she mouthed to herself.

The minutes wore on and while she felt a flimsy sense of security now, the pressure on her bladder had mounted. She crossed her legs and began to squirm a little, grimacing. She started to feel desperate, holding her crotch, clenching her muscles. There was a public bathroom at the end of the hall and she contemplated making a dash for it. It would be a long stride. Their dorm was one of the first ones on this floor. 

She peered around the corner. The hall was empty, but she knew that just when she crossed it someone would dart out. If that happened and she was surprised, she wasn’t sure she could hold it in. Standing still, she wasn’t sure she could either, not as long as Peridot took her time, keeping her stranded here.

Lapis decided to at least make a plea before succumbing to desperate measures. She rapped at the door, her voice an uncharacteristic petulant whine as she begged, “Please, Master. I need to go...” Her cheeks reddened, “...to the bathroom.” As she squirmed, legs crossed and holding her crotch, the movement created friction. It made her ache. She wanted to relieve herself and release the warmth coiling in her gut. Her thighs were clammy, sticky, and wet. She could smell herself, that cloying, heated smell of her own arousal. 

The lock clicked and her eyes widened, disbelieving. She nearly fell over as the door yawned open. Without realizing it she had rested all her weight on the door. Peridot’s hand closed around Lapis’s wrist, both helping her balance and snaring her back inside their room. 

Lapis was about to make a beeline for the bathroom but Peridot’s grip was suddenly tight on her. Lapis glared heatedly, crossing her legs. Peridot forced them open with her knee. She swallowed Lapis’s cries, kissing her hard. Lapis’s knees threatened to buckle under her own weight and the pressure building inside of her. She fought Peridot, shouting, bargaining, but there was only one thing Peridot wanted. She told her to wait, kissed her again, and threaded her tongue past Lapis’s lips. Lapis’s teeth grazed her tongue, but it was an empty threat.

Peridot smirked. She cupped Lapis’s sex, hot and wet in the palm of her hand. She slipped her index and middle finger into Lapis’s heat, clit snug between both fingers. Lapis’s breath caught and a trickle of pee fell into Peridot’s open palm.

“Hold it,” she hissed sharply in Lapis’s ear.

Lapis closed her eyes, nodding, bracing herself for Peridot’s caresses. Her master’s touch felt so good. She wanted nothing more than permission to relax and completely soak in her master’s caresses. The order to ‘hold it’ forced her to clench her muscles and it took all her concentration to obey this, distracting her from her pleasure. 

She could feel herself slipping. Peridot’s fingers sank in and out of her. The knuckles on both sides gently pinched her clit. The temptation to wet the floor and let herself come sounded worth the punishment. And just as she was about to disobey Peridot’s orders, Peridot let go of her wrist and held her hand, weaving their fingers together. She led Lapis to the bathroom and ushered her into the shower. Peridot stripped off the shirt and boxers she was still wearing and joined her, closing the curtain behind them.

Even now in the shower Lapis continued to hold it in. Her cheeks were flush and she was squirming. She did not ask for permission. She waited for it, and Lapis was afraid she wouldn’t be able to obey much longer. Peridot raked her fingers through blue hair and tugged, exposing her neck. She kissed down her neck, licked her breasts, and bit a tender nipple. All Lapis could do was shake and shake, and dance in place, a pathetic whimper slipping past her lips. Her lips parted, apologetic, feeling her body conquer her willpower when Peridot finally gave her permission. 

“Let go.” 

She nearly wept, thankful for her master’s permission and the hand between her legs, rubbing her clit as she relieved herself. 

“Good girl,” Peridot praised, surprise in her voice. “You actually held it that long.”


	25. NSFW, Lapidot, Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, more of the Lapidot human AU. The one where they're in a Master/Slave relationship. How they first met and more.
> 
> NSFW ; Contains rope bondage and orgasm denial

There were two things Peridot hated about the dorm rules. One: she couldn’t live by herself; two: she didn’t get to choose her roommate. She had filled out a form disclosing her interests, but she and the Resident Adviser both knew they didn’t really use the form as reference for pairing up university students. 

Peridot had whined to her mother about this (and a few other things), but her mother had been withdrawn and brutal and insisted she was going. 

“I already paid for the semester,” she had said, inspecting her nails and then her work emails. She was a very busy woman, always half talking to Peridot, half conversing with clients or her assistant over the phone, a bluetooth mic glued to her ear.

“--Did I stutter? Close the deal now!” she yelled at her assistant, and then, calmly steepled her fingers and turned to Peridot. “It can’t be that bad. Maybe you’ll make a new friend.”

It was that bad and Peridot had made a new enemy, not a friend. Lapis was a surly thing with a nose piercing (that Peridot said made her look like a bull) and dyed blue hair. She dyed it herself and would get the dye on Peridot’s towels and although they didn’t share a closet, Peridot discovered bright blue splotches on her white t-shirts.

Lapis found Peridot just as troublesome. Peridot had insomnia and played video games late into the night. Lapis complained about the sound from the television, even on the lowest setting short of mute.

“Headphones!” she had groggily groused, throwing a pair at Peridot.

“Hey! Be careful with those!”

“Headphones!”

Even when Peridot did use headphones, Lapis still had issue with her late night gaming. She said she was too loud. “You button mash.”

Peridot placed a hand on her chest, offended. “Excuse me?” She narrowed her eyes “I do not.”

“You do when you’re not winning,” Lapis explained, crossing her arms. “And you mutter ‘die die die’ too.” 

They went back and forth on this issue with no resolution. There were other battles Peridot fought, minor problems, but Lapis was too stubborn. Peridot’s roommate left the dirty dishes sit out and left her wet towels on the floor. And while Peridot didn’t consider herself a tidy person (she permitted dirty clothes on the floor and delayed taking out the garbage), she never left dishes on the table, preferring to let them stew in the sink, and wouldn't risk mold by leaving damp towels on the floor.

She was always butting heads with Lapis but they had developed a degree of comfort living together. Aside from being able to speak their minds, they wore little in their dorm together. Lapis would walk or lounge around the dorm room wearing only pajama bottoms or jeans. A bra was optional. It took Peridot longer to stop giving a fuck about modesty. She wore only her boxers and a t-shirt-- more than Lapis but less than what she wore in class.

So when she walked in on Lapis, it wasn’t her nakedness that made Peridot’s breath catch in her throat. It was the rope drawn taut over her body, crisscrossing over her torso in simple but stunning diamond shapes. Two strands of rope ran tight between her legs, a knot resting prominently against her clit. Her legs and wrists were also tied, but not together, so that she could experience the thrill, but could untie herself at anytime.

There was no other explanation for this. Lapis didn’t attempt to lie. “What are you doing here?”

“I forgot a textbook.”

Lapis blew an errant strand of blue hair out of her eyes. “Perfect timing.”

Peridot silently agreed and walked past Lapis to her room. Twice she glanced over her shoulder at her roommate naked and bound in their living room. Her heart quickened in her clit, hoping Lapis would still be in the ropes when she reemerged with her book. As annoying as Lapis was, Peridot also thought her roommate was ridiculously hot. She enjoyed the sight of her roommate lounging on the couch, topless, and had several times imagined herself in the couch’s place. She had often wanted to hug Lapis from behind and reach for her breasts. She wanted to knead them in her palms and take a pert nipple between her teeth. She wanted to do this now especially seeing the rope wrapped around her breasts, making them look bigger and swollen. 

Peridot was surprised that Lapis hadn’t moved from the spot she’d found her in, that the ropes were not untied. Under Peridot’s questioning gaze, Lapis explained, “I’m just waiting for you to leave. It took me long enough just to get this set up.”

Peridot nodded, eyes going over the rope, the knot pressed against Lapis’s clit. It was the first time she’d seen Lapis naked. Really seen her naked. Not just a passing figure right out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her head, or sitting topless while watching Netflix and cradling a bowl of cereal. 

Lapis was spread wide open, her clit covered by the knot teasing her, but her vulva lips peeked out, ruddy pink. And her slit was glimmering, swollen with arousal. Peridot could smell it in the air. She wanted to taste it. Again, seeing Lapis’s breasts, she wanted to take them in her hands, in her mouth. Fuck, she wanted her. Why did the worst roommate in the world do this to her? She should hate her, but she wanted to fuck her, and she was feeling awkward gawking at her in the middle of their living room. The textbook she went to retrieve was slipping from her grasp, hand wanting better things.

Lapis made a face. “Well. You got your book.”

“I don’t really have class,” Peridot said. “I just needed it because I was planning to study while I ate lunch.”

“How nice for you,” Lapis said airily. Perhaps feeling Peridot’s gaze sear into her, she self-consciously closed her legs. Her shoulders and neck flushed red, and for all her shyness she tilted her head back, exposing her neck. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go,” Peridot suggested. “Clearly, you have an itch to scratch.” 

She hoped her voice was low and sultry enough saying this, but she had no doubt how ridiculous she really sounded. Peridot had an excuse ready: she was just joking.

Surprise, hesitation crossed Lapis’s face and now her cheeks and chest were flush too, her freckles disappearing. 

“Could you get it for me? My itch?” 

Peridot swallowed, disbelieving but hopeful. “Yeah, sure. Where should I?”

“Anywhere,” Lapis allowed.

Peridot sat opposite of Lapis. The book was set aside, and tentatively Peridot touched the ropes: not her, not yet.

The diamond pattern drawn over Lapis’s body was simple but effective, teasing pressure points, her clit, igniting Peridot’s lust for her. She watched Peridot’s hand trace the rope like a train on its track. Peridot listened to Lapis’s breathing, felt each breath pass through her body, slow and shaking, her body thrumming with anticipation. Quietly, Peridot’s thumb ran errant to her kneecap. Lapis lifted her knee into the touch and that was when Peridot was confident in the other woman’s desire for her. 

She leaned forward to kiss her lips. The nose ring brushes her upper lip. Lapis smiled into the kisses. She gasped when Peridot ran her fingers through her hair. Peridot’s touch dragged across her body, more savage by the minute. The control Lapis offered her made her head rush. The timid caresses were not enough. Peridot asked if she could bind her hands behind her back. The groundwork was already there, wrapped around both wrists. All Peridot had to do was take Lapis’s hands behind her back and tie a final knot. Permission was granted after her roommate nodded towards the safety shears nearby. There was an egg-shaped vibrator next to the shears; Peridot makes a note of both.

Truthfully, Peridot only had an idea of what they were doing. She felt unprepared for this, but she thought as she tied Lapis’s wrists together that at least one of them was prepared. 

“You’ll tell me if I need to stop. Right?” Peridot asked as an extra precaution.

“Yes. You’ll do the same for me, right?”

“What?”

“If it’s too much for you, you won’t push yourself?” It was the first time Peridot had heard an ounce of concern in Lapis’s voice. She had her pegged as selfish. The thoughtfulness caught Peridot off guard and Lapis misunderstood Peridot’s stammering for second thoughts. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Peridot said decisively, and kissed her shoulder blade. “But yeah, I’ll stop if it’s too much.” She couldn't see how she would want to stop though. She cupped Lapis’s breasts from behind, just like she’d always wanted. She took her chin between her fingers, turned her head and kissed her deeply. She bit, sucked at Lapis’s flesh. Marked her. Peridot’s fingers probed deep and thrust inside, claiming her.

She remembers the vibrator next to the shears. She was a little disappointed there was only an ‘on/off’ switch and only one setting, but so far she’d been able to improvise. Peridot worked with what she had, adapted to the situation. She barely grazed Lapis’s nipples with the vibe, made her beg for more. More pressure, more intensity. And she was soaking her hand, fingers deep inside her, pruning. A word edged out of Peridot’s lips and maybe it was because she was trapped in the moment, feeding off Lapis’s submission, or she really felt it, really meant it, and it was embarrassing, but--

“Mine.” It felt so satisfying and she said it again, more possessively, with more vigor, volume: “You’re mine.”

Lapis clenched around her fingers in response. She pressed her face against Peridot’s neck, panting. She was still so willful, even now. She muttered that she was gonna come and please oh please. The vibrator was pressed to the rope. Like a conduit it delivered the vibrations towards her clit, subtle but breaking her. She half-whimpered, half-demanded using Peridot’s name, wrongly making an appeal to her egotism. She wanted to come. She. She. She. What she wanted. She didn't even ask. Maybe she begged but it wasn't enough and Peridot put her foot down and turned the vibe off. 

Lapis gasped, torn out of her revelrie. She turned sharply, glaring. 

Peridot grinned, flicking the vibe on and off like she was flipping channels, bored. “You want to come?” she taunted.

“Yes,” Lapis hissed. She was twisting and twining, now trying to break free, fingers itching to finish the job herself. For all her effort she didn't tell Peridot to stop, to untie her. She wanted this. Deep down she wanted to be conquered, but not without fighting first. 

“But only for yourself,” Peridot pointed out, drawing Lapis back into her lap, teeth grazing her ear. “I want you to come too, but I want you to come for me. That means you’ll come when I say you can.” She turned the vibe on and Lapis shuddered in her lap. She could hear her roommate's breaths grow shallower, trying to quiet herself, to hide that she was about to come...

Peridot turned it off again and Lapis groaned in frustration. She clicked it back on as soon as Lapis relaxed, clicked it off when she notices Lapis arching her back and raising her hips upwards. She let her get a taste of fulfilment, one little shudder and Lapis thought she’s won. Peridot was tempted to let Lapis get what she wants. She wants to watch her come so bad. She wondered if Lapis’s upper lip curled when she came, if she was loud or quiet. Peridot wanted to feel her cunt clench against her fingers, but she also wanted Lapis to come back to her again. She wanted to own her, her everything, starting with her orgasm.

“Mine,” she reiterated, taking the vibe away, pulling her fingers out. She waited for Lapis to settle down. “I’m untying you,” Peridot said. She kissed her body as her fingers undo knots. The rope loosened in coils and dragged across taut, hot flesh. She liked the way Lapis’s breath caught in her throat. For her, only her.

“You’re planning to masturbate after this, aren’t you?” Peridot asked.

“Maybe.” Which means ‘yes.’ 

“It’s not going to feel the same, you know. When you come for me, under my touch, it will mean something.”

“What will it mean?” Lapis challenged.

“I can’t tell you that.” Peridot was adlibbing but it worked, and as the words left her they made sense. 

Lapis lays her head in Peridot's lap. Her gentle weight felt perfect there and for a moment Peridot could forgive her roommate for all her convictions and faults. Maybe she wasn't that bad, Peridot thought. She just needed guidance.


	26. SFW, Jaspis, Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Jaspis bomb! Prompt was “Argument, then make up”. I have read some meta and concerns about Lapis’s end of things. This is a response to that. 
> 
> Jasper and Lapis Crying Breakfast Friends counterparts is from invalidgriffin’s comic:  
> http://invalidgriffin.tumblr.com/post/126644539175/invalidgriffin-crispy-bacon-is-a-crispy-jerk

It’s past midnight and two out of three participants in the Crying Breakfast friends Netflix marathon are awake. Steven is passed out in Jasper’s lap, using her linen-white hair as a blanket, and Lapis is beside her, the soft glow of the television washing over them. In the light, during a lull, Jasper notices the blue gem is pensive.

In the background Crispy Bacon has tears in the corners of her eyes while Cold Pizza is flooding the room with tears. Lapis’s hand, once flat on the floor and relaxed, is stiff, nails digging into the wood. Jasper wonders what’s wrong and finally, Lapis speaks.

“I’m sorry.”

The apology comes out of nowhere and Jasper is confused. Jasper looks at the empty bowl of popcorn. She shrugs, assuming that’s what’s troubling Lapis. “I didn’t want any. Too much butter.” She thinks it tastes better with motor oil– it had been Amethyst’s suggestion.

Lapis shakes her head. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

Lapis breathes in and then holds her breath and her thought. She’s obviously nervous, fingers catching on Jasper’s hair without realizing it, moving it through her fingers like she’s knitting with it. Steven stirs and they both look down, wait, and watch. Assured that he’s asleep, Lapis continues apprehensively.  
“For breaking your trust.” She chews her lip. “For making you stay in our fusion…”

She pulls back from Jasper, pulling her fingers from Jasper’s hair. Jasper’s stone-like gaze rests on Lapis, who averts her eyes and crosses her arms.  
“Why are you bringing this up now?” It’s been a little over a year. Things are better between them now. It took time, but they’ve regained their trust in each other and in themselves. “I already apologized, Lapis.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t– apologize. To you.”

Something is happening on the television but Jasper can’t hear it. She can feel the heat radiating off the screen, see shapes moving in the corner of her eye, but she’s not paying attention.

For a moment, everything else is still while Jasper watches Lapis scoot away, ashamed of herself, the past haunting her. Jasper knows exactly what she’s feeling because she’s felt it too: she can only imagine that the other gem is reminded of everything she did wrong.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner… I wanted to. But once we started getting along I was afraid that if I brought it up it would ruin our progress.”

“It’s okay, Lapis.”

 _It’s not_ , Lapis looks like she wants to scream. Instead, she says, “I hurt you.”

“You were trying to survive. Just like the rest of us,” Jasper reasons. “And I hurt you too.” She sighs and leans forward to lasso Lapis back beside her. “We’re not the same Gems, you know.” She points at Lapis’s chest, and then her own, over the star emblems they’d added to their clothes.

Lapis frowns. “I could hurt you again.”

“You might.” Jasper runs a hand through Lapis’s hair. “But I’m willing to take that risk if you’re willing to do the same.”

“I already have.”

Jasper’s hand wraps around her own completely and she finally relaxes, comforted by the firm, protective grasp. It’s the first of many steps and they fall asleep together, Steven in their lap, and Crispy Bacon and Cold Pizza reconciling on the television.


	27. SFW, Jaspis, a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis. Second day of Jaspis bomb! Prompt was Malachite. I wanted to write this outside of my immediate thought. I also took into consideration things that have been brought up in fandom: how was it they were able to fuse easily? 
> 
> http://cldrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/127981128730/i-have-a-headcanon-that-lapis-and-jasper-have
> 
> Did they know each other before the events in Jailbreak?  
> http://aanabi.tumblr.com/post/129034834890/jasper-and-lapis-knew-each-other-before-maybe-in
> 
> What would Malachite be like as a healthy relationship?

She was a puddle of water when they first met. Jasper was stomping through on all fours when a hand shot out of the water and tripped her. The puddle of water giggled and Jasper sprung to her feet, ferocious and wet, searching for the sound.

As she paced, searching, Lapis snagged her foot. She did this again and again until Jasper found her. Jasper had plans for whoever thought this was funny, but once she saw Lapis her rage dampened. She wasn’t sure why; she had no qualms blindsiding puny amethysts or grappling her fellow jaspers for dominance. The lapis lazuli was the same height as her, but she was scrawny. Jasper doubted Lapis could hurt her without resorting to cheap tactics.

Jasper meant to intimidate her and make it clear that she could throttle her until she had to retreat back into her gem. She had managed to open her mouth, but that was it. Her mouth was dry, and Lapis’s eyes were large and bulbous, distracting her. She took to the air and flitted away before Jasper managed a frustrated noise, or was it that she was only able to speak once the other gem left her?

Jasper decided next time she would talk to her. She had a speech planned out for the event: “I’ll crush you.” A pearl said it was poetic; Jasper hadn’t detected her sarcasm.

Like last time, Lapis appeared unexpectedly. It was softly raining and that should have drawn Jasper’s suspicion sooner. The ground was moist under her boots, and within minutes the water on the ground turned into a sheet of ice and she fell flat on her face. The familiar giggle rang through the air and Jasper lifted her head, snarling in Lapis’s face. The bark and spittle didn’t faze Lapis. She delicately wiped the slobber from her cheek and tucked her hands behind her back, smiling.  
“I–!” Jasper started, her mind suddenly blank, but she was determined to speak. “You– crush!”

But she was already gone.

They played this game for weeks. Lapis was constantly catching Jasper off guard, knocking her off her feet, and vice versa. Lapis was winning and Jasper was a sore loser. She fumed while simultaneously anticipating the next time they would meet. They accidentally fell into a pattern of meeting after Jasper’s training, once every week in the middle of the week, and then every other day. Jasper had given up speaking at this point, and Lapis had yet to say a word. She was always laughing, smirking at Jasper’s attempts. Jasper wanted to wipe that smirk right off, and then maybe let her borrow her favorite rock.

X

It was half an hour before training and Jasper had wandered off to the white line separating Blue Diamond’s and Yellow Diamond’s territory. There was no bad blood between the two upper class gems; their underlings had been told it was to keep things tidy and organized. Obviously the pearls maintained the white line, refurbishing it when it faded. Jasper caught a glimpse of Lapis on the other side, her back to her. Jasper grinned, the tang of victory already on her tongue. Jaspers were not prone to sneaking, but her duels with Lapis had taught her to soften her footsteps. Her arms were up like the spring to a trap, her fingers itching, ready to knock the other gem over

As she stepped closer she noticed something was strange: Lapis’s knees were drawn to her chest and her body was shuddering. She was sobbing dryly. The act of crying was human, something she would later learn how to express, but now she stared vacantly at her feet, her chest too heavy to hold herself upright. Jasper’s strategy swiftly changed from aggression to compassion. For once she didn’t hesitate to talk to the other gem. She gave Lapis her favorite rock and told her she could keep it.

X

The next time she sees her, Lapis doesn’t have a trap or make a move to shove her and Jasper mistakenly believes something is still bothering her. She has other rocks in her pockets and is prepared to hand them all over to Lapis.

Lapis watches her begin to reach into her pockets and shakes her head, offering a smile to reassure Jasper. Jasper pauses, brow arched, unsure what is happening. But she doesn’t dislike this change.

“You like it?” she asks gruffly, referring to the rock. Lapis nods and starts to walk away, then stops, eyes on Jasper until Jasper takes the hint and follows her.

They walk side by side in silence. Their hands brush against each other’s and Jasper quickly moves her hand away. She doesn’t catch the disappointment in Lapis’s face, and she’s going to be late for training, but she doesn’t want this to end. Whatever this is. Walking around the courtyard would have sounded pointless to her before, in the moment she doesn’t even realize they are walking aimlessly, or what she wants exactly.

After another lap around she decides she wants to hold Lapis’s hand, and for some reason she’s afraid to. She’s not afraid of heights, or the older jaspers, and war is something she’s only heard of that sounds like a welcome challenge, but the desire to hold the other gem’s hand paralyzes her. And then their hands brush against each other again and Lapis’s little finger catches on her forefinger. She can still walk, and her head is pounding and her chest is throbbing, but she hasn’t ‘poofed’ under the pressure. This precarious balancing act, this onslaught she hasn’t been trained for, is manageable. She can survive it and she begins to wonder how much more can her whole being take. She wants to challenge it. She’s not sure how she can though. For now she slips her whole hand in Lapis’s. She feels soft.

X

The first time they fused had been an accident; a welcome one. They were taking turns chasing each other, which quickly devolved into a wrestling match when Lapis pounced on Jasper. Lapis was surprisingly strong and it took everything for Jasper to flip her over and pin her to the ground.

Lapis was slippery like a fish, turning Jasper’s victory short. Lapis would use Jasper’s bulk against her, rolling her over, taking her spot on top again with ease.  
The roughhousing was more intense than the grapples Jasper had with her fellow jaspers without it being competitive. This was fun, she thought. She liked hearing Lapis’s laugh as she triumphed over her, or the way she squealed with glee when Jasper temporarily gained the upper hand.

They were both having so much fun that neither noticed the air vibrate between them, pebbles on the ground bouncing up and down like the beat of a drum. They didn’t wonder why they were drawn to each other because they always had been. They sank into each other, their bodies melting, melding, together creating a new consciousness.

Malachite had opened her eyes for only a moment before they split apart in shock.

“What happened?” Lapis asked, her voice surprisingly soft and even.

Jasper didn’t have an answer. She was about to ask the same question.

They tried forming Malachite again, copying their movements from before the transformation, but it wasn’t until later, when their movements weren’t stilted and they weren’t thinking about it that they inadvertently fused again.

They figured it out quickly after that. Fusion became an added part of their routine, their relationship. Lapis would run to Jasper, their gems glowing before the hug made contact. Malachite was a marvelous beast who romped through the courtyard on six arms. Her hair was wild, the colour of seafoam. Her body was firm and strong, the same size as a full grown Bengal tiger but long and slim, able to weasel her way through tight spaces. Lapis said she had never felt solid until Malachite. Jasper felt it was the opposite for her. Their fusion made Jasper feel formless. Her training told her she could only be one thing. Malachite told her she had endless possibilities.

X

Looking back, Jasper wonders if they chose the wrong side. Eyes resting on Garnet, she knows they did. Garnet is everything she and Lapis could have been: a rebel. Free. But away from Home. Jasper had proposed that they switch sides. She didn’t mind fighting alongside Rose, she respected her tactics.

Lapis disagreed. “But then we can never go back Home.” There wasn’t a drop of doubt in her voice.

Jasper didn’t press the subject, but she was disheartened to completely let Malachite go. Did Lapis feel the same way? She had wondered, watching the gem glower at her through the video feed, sitting in her cell.

Jasper wanted to believe the gem in the prison cell wasn’t her Lapis Lazuli, this shell of her former self with gray eyes and a bent heart, but the flash of recognition when she sees Jasper is unmistakable. She is her Lapis but she hardly recognizes her. She sees traces of the gem she knew– her defiance, the way she tucks herself into the corner of the chartreuse prison cell is an echo to the day Jasper found her across the white line, crying.

Jasper wished she could give her something– comfort, her freedom. But she can’t, not even a rock. They’re not Malachite anymore. Jasper doesn’t know how to be anything else but rigid.


	28. NSFW, Jaspis, and in the wake, i am awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jaspis.
> 
> Day 3 of Jaspis bomb. Prompt was beach/sea fun. I originally wrote something else but then nacrepearl drew them skinny dipping and I had to rewrite it.

She beckons for Jasper, calls over the crashing waves. Jasper crouches down on her haunches like a cat then springs up in the air, over the water between them. She lands on the islet next to Lapis, creating a small crater, dust and debris going everywhere. Lapis laughs and prances off. Jasper follows, careful in her steps. Her bulk isn’t suited for water but Lapis assures her the water is shallow here in the lagoon. The blue gem slips into the water, her dress blooming upwards and over her shoulders. She swims out of it and comes to greet Jasper, who is still unsure of the depths.

Jasper is knee deep in water. Lapis takes her hands and urges her further. Lapis’s body, beautiful and firm and very naked, is the right incentive and Jasper follows in after her. She’s able to sneak a kiss before Lapis skirts away underwater. She swims between Jasper’s legs like an otter, smiling upwards, and very briefly her hand slips into that sensitive crux. Jasper becomes grabby, impatient. She plunges her hands in and out of the water to catch Lapis but Lapis phases to become the water, and the few times she is caught, she makes her skin as slick as a fish. When Jasper finally catches her, it’s because she wants to be caught.

Jasper kisses her deeply and props her onto her knee, hands on her slim hips. She rocks Lapis’s hips back and forth, grinding her against her knee, slow and steady, just like she can’t stand. Lapis’s moans echo off rocks. Later, just as they’re leaving, Jasper can still hear Lapis’s voice, the echoes of gratification.


	29. SFW, Jaspis, gold turns grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Day of Jaspis bomb! Prompt was date/hangout. This is a Momswap AU. I wanted to play with the parallels between Pearl and Lapis. This is a really sad one, just to warn you all.
> 
> Goes along with this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8znvmgi0pXc
> 
> This band’s albums are basically my Jaspis playlist.

Jasper finds Lapis at the Galaxy Warp, her back to the warp. Her gem glints in the moonlight. Around them the current stirs and Jasper wills herself to approach the other gem.

There are fifteen warp pads. From overhead they look like a single constellation. Lapis has ignored all but the one in the center and Jasper wonders how long she has sat there in front of it, like a dog waiting for its master. 

The central warp pad, like all the others (save for the domestic warp to Earth), is inactive. Cracked and worn for Earth’s own good. This isn’t the first time Jasper has found her here. Lapis glances over her shoulder when she hears Jasper’s steps. She doesn’t tell her to go away. That’s a good sign.

“Hey,” Jasper says, sitting next to her.

Lapis’s fingers catch pieces of the warp pad’s rubble and she rolls it back and forth between her fingers. “I want to go home.”

Jasper starts to reach for her. “I know.”

She moves away. “You don’t understand.”

Jasper’s hand hangs in the air, startled by Lapis’s quip. They’ve had this conversation several times in the same place. It’s never veered this way before and she’s unprepared for the change. Apprehensively, Jasper holds her tongue, waiting for Lapis to explain. What doesn’t she understand? It was her home too. She’s waiting but Lapis says nothing, listlessly playing with the broken remnants of the warp pad.

The silence cutting into her, Jasper tries again. “We were here, Lapis, over five thousand years ago.” Jasper chances a glance at her. "Do you remember? I told you I was going to stay here with Rose Quartz. You didn’t have to stay with me.“ Her eyes rested on the warp pad’s platform. "I knew how important Homeworld was for you.”  
Jasper gives the gem a hopeful glance, and frowns, wavering but continuing. “But you stayed anyway.”

Lapis visibly flinches and Jasper feels the other gem’s resolve thinning. They both know she doesn’t need the central warp pad to go to Homeworld. She could stretch her wings and leave Earth’s atmosphere any time. Lately, every time Jasper watches Lapis stretch her wings, she holds her breath, thinking she will leave.

After a bout of silence, Jasper says, “I love you.” But Lapis says nothing. A rift made up of stars and the life she gave up lay between them.


	30. SFW, Jaspis, Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five of Jaspis bomb. AU prompt. It’s October (and I’m shameless) so have a vampire AU. Contains blood.

Jasper did not at the best of times believe in superstition. She did not let maidens draw frivolous charms on her shield. Her sword had no engravings that glowed in the moonlight. Her armor was plain. The blacksmith who had crafted it asked her if she wanted him to embed prayers into the steel. She had declined. She had decided long ago that she would rely on no one else: just her soul and her sword.

But times were hard and the war was bleak. Her closest comrades had dropped like flies around her and her leader, normally so level-headed, was beginning to show the strain of imminent defeat: her tongue sharp.

Their enemy was known for their navy and according to their spies, planned to breach them portside. It would be their last chance, her leader had said, moving the pieces over the map. “If we lose this, we will have to plea for surrender.”

The enemy had gods on their side and they believed in charms and fate. Jasper still didn’t believe in superstition, but there were beings among them whose existence she couldn’t deny, one of whom lived in the waters she was treading through now.

Lapis Lazuli lived in a lagoon wreathed in lush fauna. The sand was white, the water clear. Jasper could see her feet through the water if she looked down. Instead she looked forward, wading towards the shrine.

The shrine was decrepit from disuse. The stone idols' faces were worn and the altar was torn in half. The goddess that lived here had not been abandoned. The stories said she had pushed her followers away in a fit of rage. She had been hurt, but unwilling to seek help. When her followers gave her flowers and their blood, asking for favors, she had drowned them all. Jasper was sure no one had set foot here for years. She wasn’t sure she would make it out alive.

She had set her armor down on the rocks. She was naked. Her only possession was a dagger she normally carried hidden in her boot. The water was warm, gentle. She looked at the statue carved into the cliffside facing over the lagoon. She presumed it was a depiction of Lapis. Her eyes were wide open, benevolent and serene. Jasper noted that her figure was slim, vastly different from the other goddesses with their voluptuous hips and rounded breasts that reached their knees. Lapis looked androgynous, chest flat, shoulders broad. Jasper’s eyes traveled down to the expanse between her legs. There was nothing there. It was scratched out. 

To make an appeal to her, one had to offer their blood. The deeper the cut, the deeper the reverence and call for her blessing. The dagger glinted in the sunlight. The beam of light that bounced off her dagger played on the cliffside carving’s face. 

Jasper exhaled and ran the dagger across her palm. She grunted, hissing under her breath when she dipped her wounded hand in the water. She watched the stream of red trail through the still water. Maybe it wasn’t enough. She cut her other hand too and held the dagger between her teeth as she laid both hands at her sides into the water, letting herself bleed freely, the saltwater biting into the open wounds.

The water rippled. Jasper watched the red ribbon out of her palms, then looked up. The sun was bright, the weather balmy. She looked to the face of the carving. Its eyes seemed to move, watching her cryptically. The sun shone brighter and Jasper was blinded, The water levels rose and she was suddenly swallowed whole. She felt faint, losing her footing, floating, still bleeding. If the goddess favored her, she would live and bring her blessing to her troops. If she reacted sourly to Jasper, she would die here, bled dry, flesh and organs food for the fish.

Jasper gasped for breath, head underwater. The dagger left her teeth and glided away, hitting the bottom before she did. Jasper’s nostrils burned. She felt her lungs fill with water. Bubbles exploded from her mouth and nose. She reached upwards, but found no footing or break to the surface. The water held her under and she could see nothing. She felt the water wrap her up tight, currents winding around her feet like cats. Then she felt hands. Hands brushed against her hips, held her hands. A kiss pressed the inside of her palm and a deft tongue reached out to lap up the blood directly from the source.

Jasper wondered how she was conscious. Her nose, throat, and lungs still burned and she felt like she was dying. Her palms twitched and the hands holding her caressed them. Kisses trailed up her arm, nipping. The kisses trailed down and teeth found her wrist and opened her there. The water held her as it drank from her, kissed her, made love to her.

X

When she woke, she thought she had died, landing belly up against the rocks next to her armor. The dagger was clean and rested neatly next to her boots. Groggily, Jasper rose. She looked at her palms. There was one distinct, fresh slit in each. The wounds were licked clean and the open air was fresh in her lungs. She was still breathing, her heart still beating.

She was unsure what had happened exactly, and dressed herself in a daze. Despite her confusion she had a good feeling. She tucked the dagger into its secret compartment in her boot, then gave the lagoon one last glance, the wind tugging her white hair.

The image of Lapis, carved into the cliffside, watched her leave. The water in the lagoon rippled and a shadow traveled into the open sea, seeking out the enemy’s navy, steadily approaching.


	31. SFW, Jaspis, in little heaps, fast asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis

Amethyst hates it when Jasper snores, rumbling the house like a passing freight train.

Amethyst taught them both how to sleep, but she doesn’t take naps with Jasper and Lapis anymore. Lapis likes it that way. She likes to keep Jasper to herself, even though there is physically plenty of Jasper to share. She likes to tuck herself in the crook of Jasper’s arm or sprawl across her striped belly. She likes the way Jasper snores, the loudness and the vibrations comforting when she sleeps, knowing that the orange gem is beside her in her most vulnerable state. There is also a rhythm to how Jasper snores, and after sleeping together so long Lapis has found she can’t fall asleep without it. Often she pointedly announces she’s taking a nap, eyes on Jasper. Steven is usually the only one who takes the hint for Jasper and will whisper, “I think Lapis wants you to join her.”

The few times Jasper has been unavailable, Lapis had slept next to Amethyst, and Pearl once laid her head down in her lap. Peridot clings to Lapis like she clings to Jasper, only Peridot digs her knee into Lapis’s crotch. Garnet has never taken a nap with her and Steven likes to lay belly down as she draws him into her arms. 

Sometimes Jasper will surprise Lapis, hugging her from behind and dragging her backwards into her room. She’ll prop Lapis on top of her belly and lazily close her eyes, and whether Lapis is in the mood for a nap or not, she falls asleep instantly at the sound of Jasper’s snoring, unaware of the world around them, even as Amethyst draws on their faces.


	32. SFW, Jaspis, Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh day of Jaspis bomb! Prompt was a headcanon of your choice.

Heavy, Lapis thinks, Jasper’s body is heavy like an anchor. She likes the way Jasper weighs her down. She dislikes her own lightness; it makes her feel aimless, floating. Sometimes she alters her density to feel a little more grounded, but even as shapeshifters there are limits to how far they can manipulate their forms. She would sooner snap in half than be able to pull off a stable mimicry of Jasper’s body: full and strong and bulky.

Jasper recognizes Lapis’s need for stability and in the corner of the ship, away from the camera’s eye, she rests her large hands on Lapis’s shoulders. She holds the blue gem firmly, and squeezes her shoulder blades for effect. Lapis inhales sharply, exhales softly. Jasper watches her. The act of breathing is foreign to her. It’s beautiful. She wonders why Lapis does it.

Lapis mutters something under her breath and slips her arms around Jasper. There is something formless about her touch, like air, like water. When she finally clings to Jasper her touch is crisp and cool. It feels like there are raindrops dragging down Jasper’s back, but her uniform is as dry as ever.

Peridot calls for them over the intercom but Lapis isn’t ready to let go, and neither is Jasper. She holds Lapis down a little longer. Peridot can wait.


	33. SFW, Jaspis, i fret that I could never ell you the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Jaspis bomb. An open prompt.

Jasper did not regenerate often. Her body was hardy and she was cautious. A well executed ambush was the cause of her current regeneration. She was mad, but more than that, she was impressed. She wanted to emerge from her gem now, but she didn’t have the energy, forcing herself to contend with her thoughts.

She thought of her situation on the battlefield before her physical form was usurped. They had been close to penetrating the enemy’s base, close enough hopefully. She hated this, waiting in her gem, unsure of what was going on outside. She wasn’t even sure she would be safe once she regenerated. She had caught many an enemy gem off guard, waiting for them to regenerate to be interrogated. She had no doubt she could find herself in the same position.

But she was still conscious and that was good in itself. Another gem could crush her gem now if they wanted to. It really could be worse.

Jasper decided to plot out the form she would take when she regenerated. Instead she found herself thinking about Lapis.

Jasper was just as worried about Lapis as she was of her own armies. They were on opposing sides, with only a temporary truce formed between their leaders. They met in the dark after the end of battle, just to make sure the other was still alive, then returned to their posts just as quickly. They very rarely got to spend time together. Sometimes Lapis sneaked a kiss, and often Jasper tried to hold her hand for a fleeting second. When they found the time and the privacy, Lapis would sit in Jasper’s lap and Jasper would run her fingers through Lapis’s hair.

Lapis’s hair was wavy and long, down to her waist. Jasper would point out that long hair wasn’t sensible on the battlefield, susceptible to getting caught in something or someone’s grip. Lapis didn’t care. Her role was to manipulate the battlefield from afar and she had almost never fought face to face. The water clones fought in her stead.

Lapis had no interest in anything that didn’t benefit Homeworld or herself. She was the most selfish gem Jasper had ever met, not caring about an issue until it affected her. She was the complete opposite of Jasper, who fought not because she was told to, but because it was the right thing to do. She really believed in Yellow Diamond and her ideals and would do whatever she could to carve her leader’s way to victory. Lapis only acted when she was ordered to under thinly veiled threat. She fought to make her life easier. Jasper wondered why she admired Lapis. Why didn’t she see the other gem as weak? And then she knew: although Lapis was self-centered, she was no coward. She fought bravely for the few and simple things she wanted: peace, sanctuary.

She was small, and by Jasper’s logic, small meant weak. It was why she wore a cloak that made her already broad shoulders more intimidating, puffing her up to say, “Get out of my way.” Since she had laid eyes on Lapis she wondered why a gem so powerful chose to be waifish, presenting as fragile. Then, after several of their secret after battle “meetings” Jasper figured out that Lapis wanted to be seen as small so others could overlook her. She wanted to bleed into the background, a ghost. She wanted to be ignored so she wouldn’t have to do anything at all.

They were complete opposites by morals and physically speaking, but somehow they were drawn to each other. Maybe it was because they were searching for something within each other. Lapis was lazy, but she was lost. Deep down she wanted a purpose but had yet to find her calling. She was attracted to Jasper’s strong sense of duty, but she didn’t like what she saw as Jasper’s blind devotion.

“You can’t really be happy?” she would ask, her own jealousy trying to upturn the very thing she admired Jasper for.

Jasper wasn’t sure if she was happy, or if she cared. She wasn’t as enamored with the idea of true happiness like Lapis was. Lapis’s selfishness seemed to be linked to her perpetual moodiness, the constant search for greener pastures. She was never satisfied; Jasper doubted she ever would be. How satisfied was Lapis when she held her, when they kissed? Would she be happy when the war was over and they could carry their relationship into broad daylight? Was it really a relationship, or were they both trying to pass the time, to think of something other than the flash of swords and twinkling, shattered gemstones strewn over the battlefield?

When she thought about this, Jasper finally understood Lapis’s search for happiness. Now she wanted it, but she was afraid, discovering this want. What if it was one-sided? Jasper had never felt so vulnerable.

The time had passed quickly. To Jasper it had felt like only a few minutes. She felt strong enough to emerge, and began to, despite herself.

Wait! she thought. She hadn’t even considered a form, something massive and strong, something–

Lapis.

When her feet landed on solid ground, she stretched. She addressed her surroundings immediately after. Everything was clear. She was at basecamp, among other hibernating gems. The shadow of the gem guarding the tent stood at attention.

She looked at her hands. They were still large, strong and firm. She wondered what she looked like but there wasn’t a reflective surface nearby, not even a basin of water. Jasper could only guess that her form was very much the same, her arms and legs still as round and solid as tree trunks. As she walked the ground trembled slightly. Her head felt heavy.

She lifted the tent partition. The sun and the Gem standing guard greeted her, both bright and blinding.

“You’re awake–” She stopped, eyes widening. “That’s a good look for you, boss!”

“It is…?” Jasper began uncertainly, and then placed her hands on her hips, smile broadening. “Of course it is! Picked it out myself.”

“It makes you look big,” the gem rightfully complimented.

Jasper turned heads the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. The comments were more or less the same, pointing out how big she looked. The best reactions were the voiceless ones, from the gems who would avert their eyes, too intimidated to lock eyes with her.

The sky was darkening after she reported to Yellow Diamond. She had been out for a week. There was a lot to talk about. Jasper gave her official report of the events that had occurred before she lost consciousness, and then she was briefed on how the mission fared after her absence. For the next hour and a half, they planned their next move. It was a very structured meeting without breaks. Jasper respected that pearls were excellent, detailed tacticians, but they could be long-winded. Even Yellow Diamond looked bored.

While the other gems returned to their tents to polish and sharpen their weapons, or raced to make their guard duty on time, Jasper found herself walking past the tents and frenzied Gems, past the heavy and light artillery, the fence, the rest of camp. There was a familiar path leading to a creek.

Lapis was there. She looked surprised to see Jasper, springing up to meet her halfway.

“I thought something happened,” she said. “I almost gave up.”

“I’m sorry.” Jasper tucked a strand of hair behind Lapis’s ear, feeling guilty. She felt bad for worrying the other gem. She felt worse that Lapis’s concern had made her slightly jubilant and relieved.

“You missed me?” she asked, just to be sure, an edge of guilt still present in her voice. What sort of gem was she, to be the slightest bit happy that Lapis had been worried about her? Perhaps it was because it was unexpected. She had always met with Lapis each night, but always she was sure that Lapis would give up, or didn’t care about their meetings or for her.

Lapis made a face at Jasper’s question, then shook her head, smiling.

“Of course I did.” She buried her face in Jasper’s chest, cheek warming her breast. She looked up at Jasper, a slick smile pulling the corner of her mouth.

“You changed your hair.”

“I reformed.” Jasper nodded, then paused, fully taking in Lapis’s observation. “My hair?”

“Yes.” She laughed, reaching up. “It’s long. Like mine.”

Jasper followed Lapis’s finger and threaded her own through long, bushy hair.

Lapis drew water from the creek and manipulated it into a solid ovular shape. It was nearly translucent, but from the right angle it was reflective and Jasper saw herself. Her hardened face was surrounded by long white hair. It was nearly the same as Lapis’s, only not wavy: straight and shaggy.

“Long hair is a hindrance on the battlefield,” Lapis jokingly scolded. She returned the water to the moving creek and moved onto playing with Jasper’s hair. She gathered it all in a braid and decorated it with thistle, clover, and other wildflowers. Jasper felt silly but content. Later, when the sun rose, after saying goodbye to Lapis, she took the flowers out of her hair.

She kept them hidden in her hand, balled up in a fist, doing her best to be gentle.


	34. NSFW, Lapidot, Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Lapidot. Sleepy sex.

“Lapis?” Peridot asked quietly. She was laying on her back, facing the ceiling, the room too dark and without her glasses to see anything.

“Lapis?” She tried again, squeezing the hand in her own. Lapis didn’t squeeze back and Peridot could hear her now, faintly snoring. After a moment of listening to the air pass in and out of her girlfriend’s lungs, Peridot rolled over to her side, facing the dozing figure in the dark.

Peridot pressed her forehead against her’s, “Lapis, I…” She fumbled under the covers and found her body, petite and lithe, shoulders broad and strong from swimming practice. “. . Lapis, I want to touch you.” She said, and she did, caressing her over the oversized T-shirt she was wearing.

Lapis stirred and sidled closer to Peridot but did not wake. Her body was too heavy against Peridot’s to be awake, and her breathing was still steady, a reedy whisper between her lips.

Peridot kissed her, gently. She brushed a tuft of hair behind Lapis’s ear and kissed the now exposed whorl of her ear. She nibbled gently. Lapis seemed to shiver.

“I really want you.” Peridot whispered in her ear and waited for a reaction. None. Lapis was a heavy sleeper, compared to her. Lapis had played this game on her the few times she found sleep. Peridot would rouse at the slightest kiss or brush against her chest. Lapis snored and whispered in her sleep as Peridot fondled and sucked her breasts. She moved closer, she moaned a little, softly, softly but she did not wake up.

Peridot threw the covers off them both and parted her legs. She kissed her feet and grazed her teeth along the ball of her foot. She nibbled and sucked her inner thighs, leaving marks for her to discover in the morning. And she dragged her tongue across her slit, already hot and wet for her.

Lapis mumbled in her sleep, she gripped the bed sheets loosely then set the fabric free. She craned her head upwards, exposing her beautiful neck. Before she had been sound asleep, now she was restlessly sleeping, tumbling in a dream and under Peridot’s tongue. Her voice gently raised in tempo until a sharp shudder passed through her body and she came, exhaling low and throaty, gripping and ungripping the bedsheets again. Peridot wiped the side of her mouth, one hand on Lapis’s knee. She felt tension drawn there from the orgasm, then just as quickly, felt it fade away, Lapis’s body relaxing, falling back into deep sleep.

Peridot drew the covers back over them and wrapped an arm over Lapis, and then, she too found sleep, until Lapis woke her, a hand trying the band of her boxer shorts.


	35. NSFW, Amedot, Tasting Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Amedot ; Contains food play, feeding and feederism, enlarged clits, and slight power play.

Peridot was still getting used to the smell in Amethyst’s room. When Peridot commented that it smelled ‘scaly’ Amethyst had shrugged. “Must be another burrito.”

“What’s a burrito?” Peridot asked, but Amethyst was way ahead of her. Peridot made a note to ask her or Steven later. She also considered strategically migrating the air freshener from the bathroom to Amethyst’s room. Peridot could hardly imagine the quartz gem getting offended by the gesture. She probably wouldn’t notice, or consider it an addition to the pile.

Amethyst told her to make herself comfortable.

“Where?” Peridot asked bluntly. All around were piles or pillars of junk and odds and ends. Peridot recognized some of the objects sticking out but she didn’t know the names for most of them. Amethyst shrugged and Peridot tried to make herself comfortable on a beanbag chair missing most of its stuffing that was propped up against an ornate but broken marble chess set.

She wanted to slouch, but Amethyst had said this was important. Peridot sat up straight. 

“What matter of business brings us here?” Peridot asked first. This was outside of protocol but she was impatient and she knew the quartz gem was lenient. That was what made Amethyst charming, although Peridot often hoped the other gem would take her disobedience seriously. It felt wrong otherwise.

Amethyst leaned back, crossing her legs, hair tossed over her shoulder. Peridot averted her eyes but kept her face forward. She wanted to hide her face, conscious of the heat rising to her cheeks. Amethyst noticed and chuckled a bit, but made no comment on Peridot’s obvious infatuation for her. Instead, she reached behind her, searching through tennis rackets and snowglobes until she unearthed a footlong sub sandwich, a four pack of pudding cups, and the rest, Peridot was unsure of. But she was sure she would learn soon enough. Amethyst ushered her closer, ripping open the plastic the sandwich was wrapped in. It made a sharp crinkle sound that Peridot liked.

“Hmm,” she said, looking at the sandwich. “I’m curious what this has to do with our meeting.”

Amethyst grinned. “You said you wanted to learn more about Earth junk.” At the last word, Amethyst snickered. Peridot wondered what was humorous and was ready to ask that and several other questions. She had always had questions since she was marooned here and she felt stupid asking, but Steven and Amethyst were easy on her. She felt comfortable asking Amethyst but she wasn’t sure where to start.

Amethyst held the sandwich up to her face. “You can shapeshift, right, PD?”

“Basic forms.”

“Alright, so just shapeshift a digestive system. I’m gonna teach you about Earth food.”

“Food?” Peridot said, as if tasting the word. She shook her head. “No, no. We don’t require sustenance from organic matter.”

“But it’s fun,” Amethyst said, already helping herself to the sandwich. “And easy.” She laughed with her mouth full.

Peridot steepled her fingers in thought, watching Amethyst from the corner of her eye. She did seem to be enjoying herself. “How do I do it?”

Amethyst shrugged. “I dunno. You just. . . feel like it? So, like, imagine eating?”

Peridot frowned. That was unhelpful, though expected of Amethyst. The gem placement on her chest meant she was more emotionally based. She didn’t think too hard about her actions. She felt them. Peridot was loathe to admit that her way of learning was more similar to the pearl’s. She had to overthink in order for it to work properly.

“Eh, look, we’ll get to the shapeshifting part later,” Amethyst offered helpfully. “Try this,” she said, waving a half-melted ice cream bar in Peridot’s face.

Peridot’s mouth twitched. She looked at the ice cream bar, considering it. “How?” she asked, although she had an idea. She had seen Amethyst and Steven eat before, as well as the other lifeforms on this and other planets. She had mocked lifeforms that relied on food before and now she was going to try it. That seemed to be a regular thing about her time on Earth so far: trying new things, new ideas.

“Just open your. . . what do you call it?”

“Communication hole,” Peridot replied tersely.

“Yeah, open up that communication hole nice and wide for me, homegirl.”

“Like this?”

“Wider-- yes.” Amethyst decided with a smile. “Just like that.”

Peridot felt awkward opening her mouth for any reason other than to speak. The ice cream bar was pressed to her parted lips and then, without thinking she closed her mouth, barring the food.

“Sorry,” Peridot mumbled against the ice cream bar. It felt chilly and reminded Peridot of Steven’s freezer.

“You’ll be fine, PD. You don’t have to swallow it.”

Peridot nodded.

“You gonna open up for me?” Amethyst’s thumb traced Peridot’s chin. “You said I’m the better gem, right?” 

“Gemetically speaking, ye--”

“Then you gotta do what I tell you,” Amethyst whispered huskily and Peridot swallowed, nodding briskly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Amethyst slipped the cold treat between her teeth.

“Bite down.”

She did.

“Chew it.”

The texture was soft and creamy and made her teeth chatter. She chewed and chewed but tasted nothing until Amethyst casually mentioned that taste and smell were linked together. Peridot knew how to smell and by using that association, the sense of taste developed almost without thought. The ice cream bar tasted good-- like chocolate and vanilla bean-- and she felt the urge to swallow it.

Her eyes still closed, she imagined swallowing down the food, and very slowly her insides changed to accommodate this want.

She swallowed for the first time. It felt as natural as breathing did once she had figured that out. She was a fast learner. Amethyst said she was surprised she had swallowed it on the first try.

“What else can I eat?” Peridot asked after finishing the ice cream.

Amethyst smiled, kicking her feet. “Anything, really!” And she did mean anything: motor oil, tea bags, electrical cables. Peridot grimaced at the list. Although she wasn’t an expert on Earth, she had the suspicion some of these items weren’t meant for consumption.

What Amethyst had with her seemed normal enough. Peridot had watched Steven eat pudding before so she pointed at the four pack of pudding cups, deeming that safe to try. Amethyst peeled off the plastic seal and ate it. Then she dipped her finger into the cup.

“Here comes the choo-choo.” 

Peridot knit her brows. “That’s your fing- your touch stump,” she corrected.

“Whatever. Just crank it open, Peri.”

Peridot looked at Amethyst’s finger, slathered with pudding, and opened her mouth, unsure what to expect. She smelled it before she tasted it. The Earth fruit that was yellow and curved like a crescent moon came to mind. Seeing the cross between curiosity and realization dawn on her face, Amethyst explained, “Bananas.”

Peridot nodded quietly. She took the digit tenderly in her mouth and tentatively pressed her tongue to trace its figure. The texture of pudding, the taste of banana slowly drifted into her mouth, and before she fully acknowledged its taste she swallowed. There was salt and something else besides the taste of banana pudding. It was when Amethyst retrieved her finger that Peridot realized it was Amethyst she had just tasted. The salt of her skin. Did gems usually sweat? No, but they could if they chose. 

Peridot wanted to taste her again. She offered her open mouth before Amethyst had dipped her finger back into the pudding cup. She laughed jovially at Peridot’s eagerness. She said she looked like a hungry bird. 

Whatever Amethyst fed her, Peridot received with relish. The pudding was quickly finished, and she ate the sandwich in two bites, a bagel in two. She did more than chew and swallow. She ran her tongue along Amethyst’s fingers, she sucked, took them all in her mouth. She drooled, moaning, mouth full. Amethyst chuckled and called her a mess. Peridot considered that a compliment coming from her. 

She didn’t notice that her clothes were getting tight until Amethyst ran a hand over her distended belly. She looked down, feeling suddenly full. Amethyst offered her another piece of cake but Peridot turned her head away, mouth tight, face fuming. 

“Awww, what’s the matter, Peri? You embarrassed?”

“No!” she started defensively, and then, under Amethyst’s knowing grin she shrank. “. . .Maybe a little,” she admitted feverishly.

“Oh yeah?” Amethyst said, in a tone that inflected: tell me more.

“I’ve had enough. . . nourishment, don’t you think?”

Amethyst drew her close, humming. “We’re just getting started. I bet you can fit more in if you take off your clothes.”

“You can’t be serious,” Peridot said, a little petulantly. 

“Remind me, who’s the better gem here?” Amethyst asked, her voice husky again, lips close to Peridot’s ear. Her breath was hot. Peridot was a stubborn gem, but Amethyst could unravel her restraint just like that, and she knew it. They both knew it. Knowing that Amethyst was using this power she had over Peridot only made that space between her legs burn white hot. She crossed her legs, the friction making her gasp. There was a wet spot spreading on the front of her uniform, in the same spot that throbbed.

“Do I really have to?” Peridot griped, and yet she had already decided. Her clothes disappeared with a shimmer but she kept the visor on. She folded her legs to her chest, as much as her now rounded belly would allow. She kept her eyes forward, trying to keep her attention on a particular pile of junk that resembled a termite mound, but Amethyst didn’t like to be ignored. She wouldn’t allow it. Her teeth grazed the edge of Peridot’s ear and her fingers pressed against Peridot’s lips, demanding she open her mouth. At the same time, Peridot could feel Amethyst holding her by her inner thigh and squeezing, convincing her to let go. Shuddering, Peridot opened her mouth and her legs parted for Amethyst. She sank effortlessly in the purple gem’s lap, comforted and aroused by her caresses. Her hands were large, touch soft but decisive.

Peridot arched her back and whined. She raised her hips to meet Amethyst’s touch. Peridot wanted to demand-- or beg-- that Amethyst stop teasing her but her mouth was full. Amethyst’s index finger touched the back of her throat, like she was reaching right into her. Peridot’s eyes fluttered, feeling vulnerable, unusually compliant. Even towards quartz types-- her favorite-- she normally put up more resistance, partly because it was in her nature, most definitely to test their strength. She liked being shoved against a wall, teeth at her throat. 

Amethyst didn’t snarl in her face or grip her so hard she left claw marks, and yet Peridot unfurled all the same, more than she ever had before. Amethyst was invasive just like Peridot liked, but she was oddly gentle. She nibbled and sucked on her ears as she coaxed slice after slice of strawberry cake into Peridot’s mouth. Just when Peridot thought she couldn’t handle another bite, Amethyst would kiss her or breathe against her ear and implore her to try. And she would: try. Her newly formed stomach ached, feeling full. She was sure she would burst and was ready to beg her to stop when Amethyst kissed her on the mouth and licked the crumbs from the corners of her mouth.

“I can’t believe you ate all that.”

An easy smile crossed Peridot’s face. She opened her mouth but just as quickly closed it, words eluding her. She simply leaned back and Amethyst held her for a little bit, allowing her body to settle. Then she propped Peridot against the pile of sunglasses and the stuffed animal toys to face her. 

“What are you doing?” 

Amethyst nuzzled her belly, then looked up, shooting a cheeky grin. “Want me to stop?”

“No.” Peridot turned away, face coloring. Her fingers fidgeted. “Continue.”

Amethyst dotted her full tummy with kisses and Peridot watched from the corner of her eye. Her entire body was burning. She was so embarrassed that she just wanted to get up and run away, but she was too full and Amethyst’s mouth was soft and moist, trailing kisses from her rounded belly down her thighs. She could hardly see Amethyst, her belly blocking her view, but she could feel Amethyst, hear her comment on her body. 

“I was going to ask you to shapeshift one,” she said, pausing at her divide. “But it looks like you already beat me there.” She rested her chin on the heel of her hand, looking from Peridot’s face to her vulva. “You gonna tell me how you figured out this one?”

Peridot sharply inhaled, feeling cross. “I may have. . . observed you,” she conceded. 

But Amethyst wasn’t exactly listening, prodding her sex. “You even added a little something extra.” She laughed. 

Peridot started to cross her legs, but Amethyst held her knees apart. “No, I like it, Peri. It’s cool.” 

Peridot started to relax. “Like I said: I observed you.”

“Why’d you make it so tiny though?” Amethyst teased. “Doesn’t exactly look like my junk if you know what I mean.”

“I may have taken some liberties.” Peridot said. “I think it’s less cumbersome this way-- fits in my hand easier.”

Amethyst held back a snort, feeling the ire of Peridot’s glare. Any more teasing and she would spoil the mood. “I bet I could fit it all in my mouth.”

Peridot stiffened a little, watching Amethyst’s mouth brush her sex. “You-- you’re not going to eat me, are you??”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Peridot was about to protest (or run) when Amethyst’s mouth pressed against her clit. Peridot faltered, moaning loudly. Involuntarily she bucked her hips upwards. Her clit was fully erect at three inches, twitching. 

“Please. . .” she panted, digging her hands into the ground. The cellophane wrappers littered there made a delicious crinkling sound. Amethyst’s upper lip raised as she grinned. She loved that moment when restraint cracked and the decision was made to not pick up the pieces. She kissed the tip of Peridot’s erection, then ran her mouth up and down the length. Peridot moved her hips awkwardly, moaning above her. She sucked in a breath when Amethyst’s lips pressed taut against the tip again and shuddered, releasing that same held breath when Amethyst’s lips parted slightly to let her in.

Amethyst was an expert at this. Peridot expected no less from an Earth-type quartz. She had experience being intimate with those types, despite how difficult she found them. However, they weren’t like Amethyst. Amethyst felt more human, and of course there was the matter of her defect size, but that was the furthest thing from Peridot’s mind at the moment. She wrapped her legs around Amethyst’s head and Amethyst continued to suck her off, flicking her tongue up Peridot’s length. Her fingers were knuckle deep inside Peridot’s tight cunt, curved in a “come here” gesture. 

 

The tablecloth and throw pillows Peridot was sitting on top of were soaked through from her own wetness and saliva. Peridot felt the coil in her gut tighten, her toes curled. Her legs were wrapped around Amethyst to hold her rigidly against her sex, and as if that wasn’t enough, gripped handfuls of pale lavender hair. The pull to the edge was unstoppable and alluring. She felt like she was cracking under pressure, and if she hadn’t already seen Amethyst in the same throes of pleasure, a spike of panic would have interfered with her orgasm. Even knowledgeable, it nearly did anyway, but Amethyst cupped the small of her back reassuringly. She was in good hands.

Peridot’s toes curled, heels skirting along Amethyst’s back. Her cunt clamped down on plump fingers and her hold on Amethyst loosened completely, body twisting and contorting, shivering onto itself until it all faded into a trickle and Peridot could finally open her eyes. 

“Gee, Peri. I’ve never seen anyone come that hard.” Amethyst was beside her, picking out bits of gum from her hair. She immediately put the gum in her mouth and blew a bubble. Peridot knit her brows, wondering how old the gum was. How it got into her hair was no question; she had fallen into a pile of it after coming.

“Was that good?” Peridot asked, unsure.

“Pretty good. . .” Amethyst said, blowing a bubble and popping it. “For a nerd.”


	36. Jaspis, NSFW, Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Jaspis. Contains knotting and a vore mention. Also werewolf sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter for the fic Dig Up the Bones, but it’s not necessary to read that first in order to understand the context in this fic. This title is terrible but I couldn’t think of one and also my friend suggested it.

Jasper was keenly aware that only she and Lapis were staying in this room. Peridot was in the room across the hall. She had said she needed space. Jasper recalled few times that she and Lapis had stayed at an inn, but until Peridot had joined them, they had always been alone together. 

The last time they were alone together and lodging at an inn had been a few days after they left Jaune’s estate with Peridot. They wouldn’t have done it if Lapis hadn’t fallen ill. Jasper had taken it seriously, having never seen the other woman with a cold, and aware of the emotional torment Lapis had gone through. Peridot knew Jaune had fed off Lapis, but she’d never seen it. Jasper had. She had heard Lapis scream, watched her cry, while she could do nothing at all, chained to the wall. 

There was a time before Peridot, before her and Lapis’s edges had softened, when Jasper fantasized about digging her teeth into Lapis’s shoulder blade to peel back the flesh encasing her lovely throat. She had licked her chops at the smell of Lapis’s open wounds. Even the smallest scrape had set a feral fire in her chest. She had wanted to pick her apart: for revenge, desperate for freedom, feeling a growing, amorous feeling she wanted to reject. But the time together had worn down their sharp edges for each other and as Lapis began to see Jasper as a being and not a monster, Jasper too began to see Lapis as something outside of a meal or vent for her frustrations.

What had happened in the wine cellar where they were imprisoned had cemented those already growing emotions. Jasper had known Lapis had been used for sustenance early in her life, but she’d never seen it, seen how that affected her. She lost her feral appetite watching Jaune take Lapis. And though Jasper had at that point in her fantasies imagined being gentler to Lapis, they were extinguished completely with the realization that Lapis could never find pleasure in being consumed.

She had stayed at Lapis’s side when she was ill, ears pricking up at the sound of the other woman’s coughs. She had run a hand soothingly through her hair, and licked her cheek in her wolf form, and when Lapis became better and the temptation to do more took place, she held back. It was hard. Jasper was physical by nature, but she knew boundaries, Lapis’s especially. 

In the beginning, Jasper had grabbed Lapis and Lapis had ordered her to heel. 

“Down, Jasper,” Lapis had intoned, the collar biting into Jasper’s throat. That habit took over a year to break, and though the collar was absent and Lapis was touching her, Jasper swallowed, feeling apprehensive.

“You can touch me,” Lapis said, picking up on Jasper’s hesitation, Jasper's large hand hanging in the air, ghosting over her bare shoulder.

“I know,” she said gruffly, but her hand stayed still. A moment longer and Lapis grew impatient, placing Jasper’s hand at her breast. Jasper sucked in a breath and Lapis’s eyes glinted, regarding her with mischief. 

Her entire hand covered Lapis’s breast, and then some. It was amazing how tiny she was, how easily she could crush her, but also, how easily Lapis had turned the tables on her. How Lapis made her knees weak, even in this moment. Lapis lifted her head up and brazenly kissed her, and somewhere in the back of her head, Jasper wished she had initiated it. 

The bed creaked as she shifted into a more comfortable position, close to Lapis. The covers over them had suddenly felt sweltering but neither of them lifted the covers. Jasper suggested they undress, demonstrating first, and Lapis silently agreed, following along, stripping herself and also helping Jasper. 

And then, with anticipation prickling their spines, they began to press their half-bare bodies together, the candle on the dresser flickering as if daring to illuminate their nakedness. Jasper had never felt self-conscious about her nakedness. Humans did that. She had scoffed at Lapis for ordering her to not look as she bathed in streams or briefly lifted her shirt to splash a bit of water and freshen up, but now she was trembling while Lapis was bold, and the realization settled that Lapis had never been prude or shy. She had been guarded, aware of their boundaries slowly thinning, of the waning anger and something else awakening, taking its place.

Jasper had easily accepted this shift, but Lapis hadn't. In the cellar she had told Jasper she was afraid of losing herself. She had thought to acknowledge her feelings for Jasper would destroy her conviction, the things she worked for.

To act on it, Lapis thought she would lose everything. And she had, she admitted, but not the parts of herself that needed to linger anymore. 

“But now I know,” she said, kissing her, “I’d rather lose that than you.”

The covers fell off Lapis’s shoulder blade and Jasper’s eyes were drawn to her skin, amber under the candlelight. When was the last time she had seen a glance of Lapis’s bare skin? Last summer? It had felt longer than that. The winter had been harsh, forcing Lapis to cover every inch of skin with wool and then to add a heavy coat on top of that. To see her skin again was a sign of spring.

“I want to see you,” Lapis spoke into her ear, tugging on the covers.

“I want to see you too.”

Lapis colored at that. “You first,” she said, strangely shy, drawing the covers over herself as Jasper pulled the covers from her own body. The candlelight made her body look tawny and her white chest hair was a soft beige between her large breasts. So much of her was covered in hair: great tufts under her armpits, chest, and down her abdomen trailing down to her nethers, also greatly adorned by soft white hair. She watched the astonishment, the admiration and desire dawn over Lapis’s face. A deep red tinged her ears and cheeks, and she was smiling so hard Jasper thought her cheeks would burst. 

Averting her eyes towards Lapis’s body hidden under the covers, Jasper gestured with a nod. “You too.” 

Lapis turned brighter. “Cover up first.”

It was strange to see Lapis stiffen under her gaze. She was normally so headstrong, unafraid of her. No, it wasn’t fear, not at all, and Jasper turned red too, thinking of it.She covered herself back up and Lapis turned away, and slowly drawed the covers down, all the way to her knees. Her chest was flat, only a slight curve alluded to her breasts. Jasper wanted to-- she leaned forward and caught a pert nipple between her teeth. Lapis gasped but did not protest. She raised her chest toward Jasper’s mouth. Her hands pressed against Jasper’s back, pushing her closer, and if Jasper still had any doubts that Lapis wanted this, Lapis extinguished them completely, hissing, “Yes”.

The covers were quickly forgotten, sliding off their bodies. Jasper moved to press her erection against her, and Lapis started, surprised, but she didn’t move away. She looked down and reached between them, gently stroking the head, pre-come sticking to her fingers. She licked her fingers clean. Jasper openly watched her. Her penis throbbed at the sight and her hips lurched forward, a clumsy first attempt at penetration. Lapis giggled, spreading her legs. Her clit peeked out from between the soft curls framing her sex. Her slit was wet and there were glimmers of moisture from where Jasper had frotted against her. Jasper could smell nothing but her, and relishing it, she nuzzled her chest and grinded against her sex, not to pry into Lapis, but to feel her, and hear her breath catch, and feel her heart quicken against her lips. She kissed up her throat and caught her mouth. She slipped inside Lapis then and swallowed her screams. 

“Lapis.” Jasper paused, ears pricked up in concern. The scream edged her memories of the cellar, thoughts she’d rather keep away. The scream now had sounded different then-- breathier and somehow heavier, but she need to be certain that was really what she heard, not what she imagined in order to carry on. 

“Are y--”

“Don’t your dare. . . “ Lapis started and Jasper stiffened, but only for a moment. Lapis continued, catching her breath, “. . .dare. . . Don’t you dare stop.”

Jasper’s eyes glinted. “Or what?”

Lapis scowled, missing the jovial tone in her voice. “Just-- don’t. Don’t stop.” She raised her hips and wrapped her arms tighter around Jasper, barely able to contain the shapeshifter into a hug. “Don’t you dare.” 

The words were muffled against Jasper’s broad chest. They trailed off and disintegrated into soft sighs as Jasper did as she wished and moved. Lapis clutched her closer, pressed her sweat-slicked forehead against Jasper’s sturdy chest. She made unintelligible shouts, and her nails dug into Jasper’s arms. Her fingers tangled in her chest hair, and Jasper didn’t let her go, cradling Lapis against her with utmost care as she fucked her raw and hard into the straw mattress. The bedframe threatened to break apart, made of poor wood. Jasper may have cared if they hadn’t waited so long.

They never meant to wait because they never meant to act on their desires. Jasper had considered it an impossible thought. She had imagined it differently: that Lapis would order her to lick her clean after masturbating, Jasper’s will still tethered to the collar. The collar wouldn’t be needed, but it would have been a nice excuse to hide their intentions.

She had imagined this while Lapis was a few feet away, hidden behind a tree. She had said she had went to squat, but Jasper knew better. She could smell her, hear her trying to contain her moans. Much like she was doing now, very conscious of how loud she was. Peridot was in the room across from theirs and Lapis still had her pride somewhere beneath Jasper’s body. Soon, she didn’t need to hold back at all. As her pleasure led her closer to release, her breaths became shallower, and her moans naturally muted themselves to soft sighs . The air was dense and hot and they couldn’t keep from sweating.

Jasper grit her teeth, needing to bite into something. She bowed her head, resisting that urge and attempting to control her approaching orgasm. She needed to pull out. She could feel the base of her phallus beginning to swell. 

She pulled back, hand ready to stroke herself to completion, but Lapis glared, cold as stagnant water and gripped her arms hotly. “Don’t you dare,” She managed to say, the sentence fractured by haggard, salacious breaths. 

“Don’t you dare.” There it was again, that threat laced with longing. It met with Jasper’s fierce desire to bite into something, to push herself inside Lapis completely and come inside her. She had thought to practice restraint, but Lapis coaxed her in that biting way of hers. Before Jasper could react otherwise she started to come, thrusting all the way into Lapis, the knot quickly taking hold, tying their bodies together.

Lapis winced, the knot stretching her and pressing into her G-spot. She felt exposed, the limits of her body and her trust tested, and just when she thought: enough. Enough I can’t take-- enough--! Her queynte bore down on the knot, and without an inch of warning she keened around Jasper, her back ramrod straight, crying out soundlessly. 

The candle burnt out then. Jasper continued to embrace Lapis in the darkness, still coming inside of her in warm, wet spurts. Some of it leaked out and messed Lapis’s thighs. She felt sticky, and the wet spot in the middle of the bed was uncomfortable, but when she moved they couldn’t break apart.

She gasped, part pleasure, part pain, and Jasper scooped her back into her arms. 

“Relax,” she said, kissing her shoulders. “Pulling on it will hurt.” 

Lapis could hardly relax, feeling a little frantic and very trapped. She didn’t like being held down. She wanted to blame Jasper but bit her tongue. “How long?”

“It’s been a while,” Jasper said, mulling over it. “Fifteen minutes?” Watching Lapis’s features pinch slightly she loosened her grip, offering her space. “It’s not so bad.” And then, “Can I still touch you? It will make it easier.”

Lapis nodded. Her face was still flush, even though she had paled slightly learning they would be tied for a time. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and licked her upper lip. Jasper’s hands covered her flat bosom again and a caught a nipple between her fingers. Lapis’s eyelids fluttered, her nipples and sex sensitive after orgasm. She felt a spark reawaken in her abdomen, white hot between her legs. As Jasper kissed her, her lips parted, offering her tongue and moaning into the shapeshifter’s open mouth. She bit and sucked Jasper’s full bottom lip and grinded against the broad hand teasing her clit. She came quickly again, unprepared and howling without sound. 

Jasper groaned above her, her penis thrumming inside of her while the knot sat unmoving inside of her. The room was dark but her mind and surroundings felt a little lighter, making everything dim. Jasper whispered huskily in her ear but she couldn’t register the words, completely spent and wondering how much time had passed. Her sex did feel less tight, the knot slowly deflating. She thought she had finished coming but Jasper moved, adjusting herself, and her body spasmed again. The next moment, the knot was undone and Jasper slipped out, and Lapis felt horribly empty. Her queynte tightened reflexively, aching to be filled again. 

The next morning, just before dawn broke, Lapis woke Jasper, perched in the shapeshifter’s lap and frotting against her. There was still a wet spot from the night before, cooling where Lapis had abandoned it. She splayed her tiny hands across Jasper’s chest and leaned forward, kissing her, gently prying her from sleep.

“One more time,” she murmured at the corner of Jasper’s mouth. “Before we have to go.”

And sleepily Jasper reached for her. The sheen of sweat felt like morning dew, and they were renewed.


	37. NSFW, Jaspis, one day that wall is gonna fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this picture by aanabi:  
> http://aanabi.tumblr.com/post/132957469570/really-self-indulgent-doodles-to-teach-myself-how
> 
> And also slipped in this headcanon they came up with!:  
> http://aanabi.tumblr.com/post/135682805410
> 
> Audio Version of this fic is available here.  
> http://tat-buns.tumblr.com/post/136125845310/audio-version-of-this-fic-content-is-slightly

“Who are you trying to impress?” Lapis teased. She had discovered the cape draped over the stand. It wasn’t hard to find really, Jasper had left it in plain sight, it was the first thing seen upon entering her quarter’s. It sat on the stand, to ward off wrinkles, a deep bronze-burgundy cloak that brought out Jasper’s stripes.

The look of astonishment she gave Lapis was not that she was caught, but that Lapis had only just now mentioned it, weeks after they had departed Homeworld for Earth, after weeks of feeding off each other’s sweat to pass the time.

Regardless of the time spent together, they were not amicable, but they pretended to be. Keep your allies close, enemies closer; they were both following that motto. They were well aware of the game the other was playing, the trick was to wait for one of them to lower their guard. Jasper was waiting for Lapis to be careless and Lapis was waiting for the orange gem to warm up to her.

It was a slow game of chess. Jasper held her and promised she would be safe. Lapis conformed to the shape Jasper’s rough body, like a stream of water finding the cracks in the ground, she was looking for a way inside Jasper. She let her touch her, she touched Jasper in turn.

Lapis spread her legs while she kept the rest of herself shut. She barred the truth, her mouth was full of lies. Jasper wasn’t a fool- as long as she kept her head cool. She let Lapis lie and pretended to believe her and said that when they returned from Earth she would make an appeal to Yellow Diamond for her.

“And then we’ll be together.” Jasper would breathe against her ear, making sure her voice sounded lovestruck and foolish.

Jasper wondered how long Lapis had been waiting to bring up the cape, or if it had just occurred to her that the item was for a special occasion. It was.

“Rose Quartz.” Jasper answered, without a hitch.

Lapis’s expression hardened, she hadn’t expected a straight answer, Jasper guessed, or maybe there was something else going through the blue gem’s head.

“You didn't’ see her when you were on Earth?”

Lapis shook her head. “Not when I escaped. I was in such a hurry to go away from that place.”

“Were you?”

“I already told you.” Lapis said, pulling from her lap.

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

She turned her back to Jasper, her gem bouncing off the light. She took two steps forward and reached for the cloak. She ran her fingers over the fabric, it grated like sandpaper.

“Do you mind?” She asked Jasper, but she was already touching it, unpinning the brooch that symbolized Jasper’s position as Peridot’s escort. And she had already draped it over her shoulders and pinned it in place before Jasper could retort.

Lapis turned to face Jasper. She pulled her hair loose from under the cloak and the briefness of her eyes, passing over Jasper, made everything still.

She was swimming in the cloak, but not floundering. She stood tall and as impertinent as ever, the attitude normally roused agitation but eerily it provoked admiration. She looked powerful, reliable, everything Jasper hoped she herself would look like wearing the cape.

The blue gem looked oddly respectable, like a high ranking gem Jasper should kneel before,forehead to the floor. She looked like a vestige of the past, like a lapis lazuli before Homeworld dried up, when lapis lazulis were useful.

There was respect, and then there was want. If Lapis was Yellow Diamond or anyone else that outranked her, Jasper wouldn’t have done it- wouldn’t have looped an arm around her waist and lasso her back into her lap. But the fact she could do this to Lapis without penalty encouraged her, although it nearly broke the illusion that Lapis was something more.

The deep kiss surprised Lapis- they had never kissed, the affection was too forward, a symbol of trust, of high regard in their culture. Their sexual conduct was strictly business, the kiss deteriorated that. Jasper had caved, kissing her fiercely, the sharp eye-teeth were pinpricks on Lapis’s bottom lip, much like her nails, digging into her. The pain was quick and needle hot but because of it, Lapis wanted more. She kissed back, she held Jasper so tight she bruised. She straddled Jasper’s lap and used Jasper’s broad shoulders for leverage, and Jasper tugged on the cape, drawing Lapis close, drawing it over their bodies like a cover.

And when Lapis bowed her head, panting, she disappeared under the coarse fabric. Like a stream, settling into divots and cracks, she pooled into the fractures of Jasper’s resolve, washing away the doubt.

“And we’ll be together.” Jasper whispered, she meant it until the cloak came off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this collection is closed! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and reading. Thank you for joining me on this journey. Let's continue it, in a new collective:
> 
> They can have their diamonds  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5646367


	38. My Queen l NSFW ; Jaspis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished piece I wrote in 2015 so it's going in this story collection. 
> 
> Contains bondage and "water" shibari.

The chains are unnecessary at this point. Jasper won’t run away and she won’t twist back Lapis’ arm. It’s hard to believe, for both of them but Jasper’s desire to retaliate has run dry, replaced with something better and stronger.

Jasper always liked to serve, if she was being honest with herself. She felt important, like she belonged following Yellow Diamond’s orders. Plans and battle strategies were never her strong point, but enacting them was. The few hundred years filled with peace tended to bore her, but Yellow Diamond always had a task at hand, ready for her.

“You’re the only one who can do this.” She would tell Jasper and a thrum of pleasure would jolt through her being, chest swelling with pride.

Yellow Diamond is strong, Rose was strong. Jasper doesn’t like weaklings, seeing no purpose in their existence. She found it was best to overlook them, saving her aggression for those stronger than her.

She never wanted to defeat Rose, she only wanted to impress her. Now Rose isn’t the same, and quite frankly, Jasper doesn’t want to ask her why she chose to take the form of a squat humanoid.

The respect she has for Yellow Diamond remains, but Yellow Diamond isn’t here, and Lapis is here with her.

The chains wrapped around Jasper’s wrist and crossed over her chest are firm, and not needed to restrain her. She likes them there, to feel that extension of Lapis pressed against her pulse points and held to her chest. Sometimes Lapis shifts the form of water from chains to rope, creating beautiful designs across Jasper’s entire body, careful knots placed in erogenous zones. Water circulates all over her body, sweeping across the sensitive spot above her hip, and also teasing her nipples.


End file.
